If Love Was a Memory
by Fae 206
Summary: (Future Set) Kyoko Hizuri is dealing with amnesia caused by the man who abducted her. However, when she learns she is a twenty-four year old VIP celebrity instead of Shou's future wife, Kyoko has a lot that she has to get used to. When she awakens to find a much older Corn beside her, she wonders if this is just amnesia or whether Corn used fairy magic to tear her away from Shou.
1. Chapter 1 - I am not who I was

**AN:** Okay, so I've had this story idea dancing around in my head for a while but I was afraid to do it because just after I had it, I found a full-length story expanded around it and was stuck in a is it copying or not loop. However, with two of my fanfics winding down (Acceptance and My Sweetest Corn) I thought I'd give this a try. Please do not think of me as copying you. Amnesia has always been one of the most overused cliché plot ideas, but that's what makes it so much fun.

Also, aside from the stories in which I know where they are going. I'm going to be taking a little time to think up plot ideas to keep some of my fics still going strong.

 **If Love Were a Memory**

He was twenty-eight years old and yet he had never felt more terrified and scared. Kuon Hizuri was a Japanese-American actor who would sometimes take months away from Japan, where he lived with his wife and child, to do international movies. He had spent years cultivating his work as an actor, a model, and now as a writer and director as well. He was see as being more popular and more prolific than his father. He had just never expected for his wife to have been abducted by someone who was in love with her.

Then again, was it such a short gap between when they had worked on Dark Moon together and this? At least when she had Dark Moon people were a bit more hesitant about it. She was a child. There were more penalties if you abducted and molested a child, if you beat a child in the way that the bruises and marks were proving that she was.

They had found the man responsible for this. They had arrested him and now they had Kyoko hooked up to machines and he had flown back from the United Kingdom two days ago to locate her abductor and find her here despite his want to be the one who could protect her. Kuon nervously placed a thumb upon his wedding ring and spun it.

"How is it looking?" he asked the nurse next to him as she shook her head.

"I would try not to think about too much at once, Hizuri-sama," she said as Kuon sighed and sank into the chair. One hand covered his eyes and the other ran through his blond hair.

"Come on, Kyoko," he whispered to her, "Princess you are so much stronger and more able than anyone I have ever met and will ever meet. You're even stronger than I am so come on, use those guts you're so famous for, you've got this," he whispered.

 **Chapter One – I am not who I was**

Kyoko could hear a beeping as she woke up. She held her breath as she tried to detect what it was. Maybe it was one of the guests who had brought a computer with them or maybe they had asked for a room with a TV and brought a game console or karaoke set with them. Why did foreign guests have to be so loud? She smiled weakly as she tried to ignore the sound.

The beeping noise wasn't going away and she sighed. "Shou" she smiled to herself before smiling, "I hope Shou's getting some rest."

"Kyoko?" she heard someone else in the room asked in a half-asleep manner. She opened her eyes and looked around. This was extremely strange but it looked like a hospital and not the one that they had taken Shou to when he had crashed on his bike. She moved her head slightly and froze as she saw a man looking at her with emerald eyes and blond hair.

She froze and closed her eyes again.

" _Hi, Kyoko-chan" Corn smiled to her as he sat across from her, "How are you today?"_

" _Hi, Corn" Kyoko grinned with a giggle_.

Kyoko opened her eyes again and looked up nervously at the man who was sitting there. "Are you-" she whispered before feeling his thumb touch her forehead. She pulled away from him and took steady breaths before feeling someone push her against the wall. "Are you…Corn's father?" she asked and the man's face turned to that of shock.

"No, I…" he said before noticing her crying and stood up, moving to touch the button that alerted the doctors that they needed them. "It's okay. Deep breaths, okay?" Kuon tried to take breaths too so that they could both stay calm. "You don't remember me?" he asked as he looked into her eyes with his emerald ones maintaining eye contact. "Kyoko, I'm not here to hurt you," he tried to tell her. "I am Corn."

"You're…" Kyoko said as she took in his face, his eyes, his hair. She froze. Did time move that fast in the fairy world? "Old."

Kuon froze as he heard that but then looked down. He didn't want to hurt her, he just didn't know where she was or what she was thinking about. She didn't seem to know him. "Kyoko," he said as the doctor came in, "What do you think about Ren Tsuruga?"

"I…well he's a popular actor?" Kyoko said as Kuon concentrated on her face and her eyes. "I think he's overrated. People say that he looks good but that's just his height, he must do something like walk around on heels inside his shoes and he's supposed to be a good actor but maybe he just pays people for those reviews," she said and Kuon smiled in a heartbroken manner.

"I agree, the reviewers do tend to give him too much praise," he said before letting the doctors work on her. "What do you think about Kuon?" he said as Kyoko looked at him blankly.

"Did you just say Co-" she asked before looking down and starting to sob. "It hurts, Corn. My body, it hurts."

"It's okay. It's going to be okay. My fairy magic isn't what it used to be but I'll try. Is there anything that I can get for you? Anything that I can do?"

"Can you tell Shou-kun that I'm okay?" Kyoko asked as Kuon stared at her not knowing how to answer that question.

"He'll know," he said with a weak look at her. What was going on? "You just try to feel better. I won't leave this room. I promise."

"Because you're the fairy king," Kyoko whispered as she started to slip off into dreamland.

…

…

When Kyoko woke up, the sun was brighter and it was filtering through the window. She looked around to see that the room was filled with gifts from people with names that she didn't know. She reached out and was surprised by her own body, she was most surprised to see the elegant fairytale-like wedding ring on her finger. Where was her husband? Where was Shou?

She felt her hair fall upon her shoulder and was scared when it wasn't the usual black. It was long and layered and an auburn color. She took deep breaths trying to focus on what was going on. She turned to her right and her voice left her, she was looking back at a woman in her mid-twenties. What on earth was going on here?

She froze, hearing a voice in the hallway and looked across wondering whether to talk to whoever it was or not. It didn't sound like Shou.

"I don't care about what I might have told someone when I was in my early twenties. I don't even know how you found out that I had said that, but I've had something put into my contract for the last twelve projects that I've done that if anything of high severity happens to my wife or children, that I can negotiate time away with the director of the project. I don't see what is so hard about this. You obviously read my contract since you're the casting agent and if you didn't, you are a human being and understand that I need to step away without being penalized."

Kyoko looked around the room, she had to find something with a date on it. Maybe a – she glanced across at a few magazines that had been put out and saw herself on there. That didn't make any sense. She froze as she also saw a picture of herself holding a baby girl with blonde hair.

She heard the familiar voice again.

"So, what if I only have one daughter. My wife is in the hospital. She is injured and hurt and I'm sure that she's afraid. I'm her husband and she is always going to be a higher priority for me than my career. Children has parenthesis as well so you can't hang your case on that. If the director or producer needs to get in contact with me, tell them to contact LME…okay, tell them to contact my japaness manager Yukihito Yashiro and then if you really need to check over my paperwork, Ryan can do that to from London."

Kyoko paused and started crying as she realized that this person on the phone didn't sound at all like Shou. She paused as she heard a shift from the man outside.

"I'm going to go now. I would like to set up a time to talk about my absence, so please let Derek know that," Kuon hung up the phone and quickly walked into the room as Kyoko looked up at him. "Hey," he said as he saw Kyoko awake. "Hi. Kyoko, what is it?" he asked as he read her face, "What is it? What's wrong? Come on, princess."

"Where am I? Why am I -why am I so old?" she asked and Kuon looked down before coming to sit by her side. He took her hand and kissed the back of it. He felt a deep level of shock as Kyoko stared at her hand and pulled it away from him.

"What did you do to me?" she asked and Kuon stared at her almost choking on that.

"What did I?" he asked bewildered. "I didn't –"

"You can't do this, Corn. You can't just change the world into whatever you want it to be –"

"First of all, you being injured and in the hospital is not the way that I would ever want the world to be," Kuon argued. "Can you please take some deep breaths and tell me what you think I've done." Kuon felt a cold chill down his back as he noticed two doctors entering the room. Had Kyoko called for them?

"Hello there," one of the doctors said as Kyoko looked at him with wide eyes and then looked nervously up at Kuon. The temperature seemed to drop as Kyoko sat with the blankets wrapped around her as she shivered.

"Please take me back, Corn" she begged, "Please. You can't just trap me here with your powers. I know you use magic Corn, but I want to be back in Kyoto and I want to marry Shou and not you. You can't take over my life just because you have fairy powers."

"Fairy powers?" one of the doctors asked and Kuon looked at them, instantly moving his body in front of Kyoko's as if to protect her. As if he knew what those looks meant. "What do you mean by that?"

Kyoko pointed at Kuon, "He's the king of the fairies who abducted me. He wants to make me the fairy queen but I want to stay and marry Shou-kun."

"Do you think that we should move her to psych?" one of the doctors asked the other as Kuon glared at them. He spread his arms wide and continued to maintain eye contact.

"Don't you dare think about touching my wife without her permission and if you can't wait to hear an explanation and think that she isn't in a condition to give her permission then you are not going to get mine," Kuon said darkly as he looked back at Kyoko with a pain filled look. He didn't know how he was going to explain this to her, he just knew that he'd try his best to do so.

 **End Chapter**

 **AN 2: That was different than I thought it would go, but I hope you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2 - protective glare

**AN 1: Thank you so much to everyone who has read this story already** **Also someone called me a plot bunny maker which made me smile a lot, so thank you. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Chapter Two – Protective Glare**

Kuon took deep breaths to try to gain control over his shakiness and looked at his wife. Why did she think that she was fifteen and that he was some kind of power hungry fairy that had lured her into this life that she didn't remember? The doctors were seriously considering the option of sending her to a psych ward and after all she had been through, Kuon didn't want that to happen.

This was more than a head wound, this was someone abducting his wife and hurting her and her losing

her memories. This was about how she saw him as a fairy Corn instead of her husband, Kuon Hizuri. He didn't know what to do in this type of situation and it had seemed that going along with it had backfired for him.

Kyoko had asked for him to wait outside and he had reluctantly agreed to it.

Did she actually think that this was some constructed reality by a fairy? Did she believe that he had created this world so that he could have her as his wife? They had fought before in their relationship, she had said that he was too overprotective, he said that she was too reckless. They had made up though and they had had a daughter together, they had celebrated anniversaries of their marriage. They had celebrated anniversaries of their acting achievements.

"Hizuri-sama," a doctor said as she approached him, "May I have a word with you."

Kuon looked up at her and then looked away. "I refuse to send my wife to a psych ward. When she was younger, she believed in fairies and this lasted until she was nineteen or rather, she still believed but not so actively. Her mind is that of a fifteen-year-old's and I refuse to -"

"This isn't about Kyoko relocating to a mental health wing," the doctor said, "I don't wish to bother you with this and we have called the authorities, however …"

Kuon's eyes widened. Was this something to do with the men who had put his wife in such a state? Was this to do with how she had been hurt? Had one of them come to claim her? "However," he prompted.

"We can't get a handle on the media, they are trying to get into the hospital and we don't have the -"

Kuon stood and looked at the doctor. "Please let me know if there is any change in Kyoko's condition and I promise you, I will sue this hospital if you put her into the psych ward without my signature on some documents. If she thinks she's fifteen, then that makes me her legal guardian _and_ her husband," Kuon warned the doctor who smiled at him.

"Nothing will happen to her," she said as Kuon looked towards the room, took a deep breath and nodded before walking down the hallway.

…..

…..

Approaching the mass of cameras and microphones was not something that Kuon enjoyed under these circumstances, but with how huge the Hizuri name had grown – ten times what it was with just Kuu Hizuri – he knew that he had to. He and Kyoko were the VIP celebrities in Japan and this was a high profile news story. Of course, with the top news stories came the rudeness and inconsiderate nature of reporters.

"Hizuri!" the reporters said quickly as Kuon stood there and looked at them all with a gentleman's smile. "Hizuri? Is it true that Kyoko has been found?"

"It is true that my wife has been found. She is resting in the hospital at the moment and she will need to have your consideration whilst she recovers," he said trying hard not to let any of his anger show. Five years ago when he had come out as Kuon Hizuri, there had been a lot of dirt that had been dug up by the best private eyes looking for a story. He had to try his best not to let any of that anger from his past out despite his dislike at the bombardment of the press.

"Is it true that she's crazy?" a reporter asked as Kuon felt anger in his eyes for a brief moment.

"My wife has had a head injury but she is not crazy and I do not want her to be disrespected. We are glad that she is alive and on the road to recovery," Kuon sighed before hearing a less respectable reporter ask the next question.

"One of the nurses said that she saw fairies and that she was completely delusional, do you have a response to that?" he asked and Kuon felt the anger in his eyes and over his mouth. He caught himself after a photograph had been taken of him.

"You want to publish a story like that? I can't believe that you show such disrespect to your readers. My wife is not seeing fairies and I'm not going to let anyone try to create a story about her being delusional or hallucinating. My wife has been hurt and is recovering. I have already asked for your patience and understanding whilst she recovers. _When_ she is better, she will be able to answer your questions."

"Is it possible for her to answer the questions now?" another reporter asked and Kuon looked at them with a bored expression on his face and rolled his eyes before giving an annoyed exhale.

"Do you realize how many sick and injured people there are at this hospital that you are becoming a disturbance to? You want to ask me questions regarding my wife? She has been hurt, she is recovering and if situations were different then I would be abroad on a shoot. Instead, I'm here and I'm ready to protect my wife no matter what. So, find something better to do and leave," Kuon challenged them as the fire grew in his eyes.

"Tsuruga Ren would never have spoken to the press like this," a woman said and Kuon laughed slightly to himself.

"Then you're easily duped because Ren Tsuruga was a front. I can see by you trying to make me act like Ren, who was a very good _character_ for me over all of those years, you are preferring a fake story over the truth. I do care about my reputation and my career, but I care about my wife more. I have heard that security measures are being put in place to deal with the unwanted press so before you make a spectacle out of yourself and whatever media station you are representing, I suggest you leave."

With that Kuon turned his back on the press and walked back. He didn't care if they wanted to paint him as angry anymore, he was angry and he had a reason to be. However, in front of her, he had to convince her that he was a good guy. He looked at the doctor who had been waiting outside of Kyoko's room and nodded, "It's taken care of," he said before opening the door and giving a weak smile to his wife.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he sat down in a chair a few feet away from her.

"Angry, I'm not your plaything, Corn" she said and Kuon sighed, pushing a hand through his hair.

"I know that," he nodded. "My name isn't Corn, that was just something that I thought made our encounters more fun, my actual name is Kuon Hizuri."

Kyoko rolled her eyes, "It still sounds like Corn and I'm sure that -"

"For someone who grew up without her mother it does sound disrespectful for you to not even give me the chance to explain myself," Kuon said as he felt a little bitterness over how the situation was. "I don't know how to convince you of the fact that I'm not a fairy and I didn't create this world for my own amusement. I was a ten-year-old American boy when you met me who was visiting Kyoto with my father."

Kyoko looked at him before feeling the tears in her eyes, "Why else would you speak to me like that?"

Kuon sighed and looked down, maybe it hadn't been right to bring her mother into this discussion. "I'm sorry," he apologized, "I just…I love you so much."

"Which is why you're stopping me from being with Shou," Kyoko argued as Kuon looked down not knowing how else to explain himself. Maybe when they got home things would be simpler.

…..

…..

Kuon was surprised when they allowed him to take Kyoko home the following morning. Apart from the psychological scarring, she wasn't hurt too badly and Kuon wanted to make sure that he could take care of her. When they had told him that he could take her home, he had gone to their house and set up the guest bedroom with everything that she might need and everything that might bring comfort to her. If she was comfortable then maybe she would give him a chance to explain.

He had also been able to thank Kanae for taking care of Aurora, their eleven-month-old baby girl. He was nervous about Kyoko's reaction to her own child, but he wanted to think on the positives. Maybe being here, in this house, would help her. Maybe it would trigger her memories of the missing years of her life, maybe it would remind her of him.

As he walked into the hospital with Aurora strapped to his chest, he felt relieved that he would be able to take Kyoko home with him. They had agreed to give him a month off of shooting despite the delays it might cause. Hopefully a month would be enough, they had already done too much work to recast his role.

"Are you excited to see Mommy?" he asked his daughter who was looking around in wonder at the hospital. Kuon allowed his fingers to gently smooth out her hair. Aurora clapped happily and Kuon went to Kyoko's room. He had already brought her some clothes that would be more comfortable for her and so he was hoping that this would just be an easy transition for her.

He walked into the room and his eyes widened to see that Kyoko wasn't alone. "Hi," he said as he saw Shoutaro Fuwa in the room with his wife and he could see that she was holding his hand and looking at him the same way she looked at Kuon. "What's going on, Kyoko?" he asked and she shook her head.

"Kyoko-chan, Corn" she said and Kuon looked at Aurora who seemed to be reaching to her mother and giggling loudly.

"Playing nanny are we?" Shou asked, "You know, when Kyoko and I have kids, I wouldn't be caught wearing something like that."

Kuon took his daughter out of the carrying apparatus and held her in his arms, making sure she didn't scramble away for her mother. "That just goes to show you're not a father," he said as he kissed Aurora's head. "See, I told you Mommy was getting better. Daddy wouldn't lie to you," he said before looking at Kyoko. "Kyoko-chan, this is Aurora, our daughter," he said as he kissed the baby on the top of her head. "Would you like to hold her?"

Kyoko shook her head, "No. I don't have a daughter. Shou has explained everything to me. I'm his wife," she said and Kuon's eyes widened. Aurora started to cry after not receiving attention from her mother and he turned the baby to his chest.

"Hey, hey, hey" he said as he tried to calm the little girl down. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Mama" the little girl sobbed as she tried to reach out to her mother, "Mama"

"It's okay," Kuon said as he held her to him. "Daddy's got you and Mommy's okay. See, she's right here. Daddy wants to take care of both of you."

"Actually," Kyoko said as she looked at Kuon. "I've decided to go home with my husband. It was nice to see you again, Corn," she said as Kuon stared at her.

What was going on here?

 **End Chapter Two**

 **AN2:** Thank you to everyone who has supported this fic so far. A special shout out to the reviewers of the last chapter: **Ashenvale, Kris, O.O, PandashipsCS, paulagato**


	3. Chapter 3 - Letting Your Hand Slip

**AN:** I feel like there's a lot in this chapter that I didn't describe well enough but I hope that you still enjoy it. I had a reviewer tell me that the fanfic I talked about in the author notes of chapter one was much better than this one. Although that did hurt hearing that, I do have to admit that **Oishi24** 's **Falling for you (All over again)** is one of the best Skip Beat fics I have ever read 😊 I don't really like the rewrite of it, I'm sorry to say, but I love this original piece. So adorable 😊 (oh and by the way, the rewrite has a lot more Shou so it's kind of the same as the Shou level in this, anonymous reviewer)

 **Chapter Three – Letting Your Hand Slip**

Kuon stared at them in disbelief. He couldn't believe the words that he had just heard and his body turned stiff, eyes widening. "Don't tell me you believe him," he said as he gestured to Shou. "Fuwa doesn't care about you. He ruined your life by taking you here and then ditching you. You have to remember that," he said desperately and Kyoko watched him.

"I pity you, I really do," she said as Kuon's mouth dropped open. What kind of messed up charade was this? Kuon looked at Aurora, trying to make sure she wasn't affected by this in the same way that he was.

"It's not pity that I need," Kuon said as he looked at his wife. "Kyoko…-chan, I know that it's hard for you to remember, but you have to," he said before seeing her hurt look and felt hurt himself. He wanted to grab her and shake her until she remembered but the way that she had been hurt, the way she thought herself to only be fifteen years old but caught within a spell stopped him from doing this.

"Please," he said as he reached out for her and she flinched, "Please come home with me. I'll take care of you. I'll make sure that you have everything that you need. Please," Kuon tried to beg. He didn't want to see his wife anywhere else. He didn't even notice when Shou took a few steps to the side.

"You're an inhuman monster," Kyoko told him and Kuon was struck speechless by those words. "You're just a monster who used his fairy powers to create a world where I'm forced to live." She looked at Kuon and he could see hate starting to build in her eyes. It had been so long since she had had those kinds of emotions for him.

He took a half breath before turning towards Shou. "I'll let you go with him for now, but only because I know that when you get your memories back, you'll be calling for me and wanting to be in _my_ arms and not his." Kuon took a step closer to Shou, "but I also swear that if you do anything to hurt her or take advantage of her, you'll be seeing first hand why those newspapers talked about the infamous Kuon Hizuri anger. Fuwa, you disgust me but I know you'll keep her safe and until she recovers her memories, I don't think she'll be happy with me, she'd only attempt to get to you."

Shou laughed at that and Kuon had to hold back the urge to punch him, "Face it Hizuri, she was _never_ happy with you."

Kuon took deep breaths so he didn't physically attack Shou. He went to Kyoko and put what was meant to be a calming hand on her shoulder. "Promise me that if you need me for anything, you'll call me. Promise me that if you feel scared or hurt and you need me, even if it is to talk to me, you'll call me. I'll come to your side no matter where you are," he told her. This was the wrong decision and every part of his body was fighting against him doing this.

"I won't," Kyoko said…"I mean I won't need you when I have Shou-chan."

Kuon looked at Fuwa, "If you do _anything"_ he warned again before gathering Aurora and turned to Kyoko. "Please remember how much I love you, princess" he told her before leaving. He kept trying to tell himself that this wasn't a good idea. He wasn't going to be the one to manipulate Kyoko's memories but he knew that she would try to get away and be with Fuwa if he took her home. If he took her to their home and shut her in the guest room and locked her up then she'd hate him even more.

…

…

Kyoko grinned as she came to Shou's apartment. So, this was the place where she lived with her Prince Charming. It didn't feel familiar and Shou hadn't even reached out to hold her hand. Maybe it was Corn's manipulation that made it seem somewhere other than her home. As she pressed her hand against the wood she saw a blurry image play in her mind.

 _Kyoko unlocked the door to the elegant house, she loved this house because she had picked it out with her husband. As she opened the door, she saw her husband holding their daughter who he had just changed._

" _Welcome home," he grinned, "How was your work today, princess."_

Kyoko blinked out of that memory and wrapped her arms around herself. Was Corn this much of a trickster that he would place fake memories in her head thinking that she wouldn't question them. Corn had been very thorough with all of this.

As Kyoko came into the apartment, she couldn't help but feel that this was different. She remembered being here but only briefly. She didn't remember living here, but then she barely remembered anything else from her life after the age of fifteen. She did remember being held and being kissed with such passion and yet tenderness, that was something, right? Those moments felt real.

"So, where's the bedroom?" she asked as she looked around. "I'd like to take a shower and get changed into my -"

"Yeah, you don't have any clothes here," Shou shrugged. "Guess you need to buy some."

Kyoko nodded without really understanding why she didn't have anything. She remembered that Corn had brought her a few outfits when he visited her at the hospital. Did Corn steal all of her clothes and belongings? Was Corn a hoarder? Then again, Corn had reluctantly allowed her to follow Shou. He knew that she needed clothes so he would have put them here for her to have.

"Oh, then can I borrow some money?" she asked as Shou laughed at this.

"You can earn your money," he said as Kyoko grabbed to her upper arm. "I mean, what do you think that I am, a lender to a charity case. You can go back to Mos Burger and earn some money that way."

Kyoko looked at her 'husband' and then tried to concentrate on the floor remembering the magazine of her…holding Aurora. She put a hand to her mouth, was that real? Had that picture been real, it was hard to tell.

"Thinking about it, it'd be a huge embarrassment for me to have my wife working such a degrading job. It would reflect poorly on the image that I've cultivated. Why can't you be a housewife, it's what you're good at."

Shou grabbed Kyoko's arm as she stared at him bewildered. All of a sudden, a flash came over her.

 _The blond man was there again, only he was looking through a number of papers that were on the table in front of him. "Does it matter which one you pick?" he asked as he studied them. "All of them look like they'll advance your career, although this one is just another bullying role."_

" _I have to pick between them," Kyoko sighed. "I wanted your opinion, you've worked with the directors and I'm sure you have an opinion."_

" _You're right, I have worked with the directors but I also know your guts and professionalism," the blurry blond told her. "Whatever you choose, I'll be right behind you to support you."_

"Don't you support me if I want to act?" Kyoko asked as Shou raised an eyebrow.

"Look, that's only because I didn't want you to be a stupid and boring and plain woman. Now that you're back home, now that you're back to being yourself, you need to forget all about acting." Shou sat down on the sofa and looked at her. "Remember you'd do anything for me."

Kyoko looked around, "Of course Shou-chan," she said as she started to regret not following Corn back to his home, but this was only his constructed form of reality. She needed to find out how to become fifteen years old again and go back to the reality that she knew. Maybe Corn knew a spell to turn this all back.

"You can start by cleaning the apartment," he told her, "It hasn't had a good clean since I fired that housekeeper for theft. It's so stupid that the agency couldn't provide me with someone better. After that we can talk or watch TV or something."

Kyoko nodded and walked into the kitchen obediently. This felt so wrong. It was as if her hands were trying to grab onto something and pull it to her. Corn had gone too far this time. He had altered her memories and tried to make her run back to him. Well, she wasn't going to let him treat her like a play thing. If she stayed here with her husband then she would eventually break Corn and he would give her her memories back or take her back to Kyoto.

After she had filled a bucket with warm, soapy water, she stood and walked over to the living room where Shou was watching a program featuring him that had been aired a month ago. "Hey," she smiled as she watched him. At least Shou looked happy and healthy, at least he looked handsome and she hoped his singing career was going well. She stood there silently for another moment or two before taking a step towards him. "Hi, Shou-chan, can I ask you for something?" she asked.

"Sure," Shou said as he looked at her, "I might not give it. Depends what it is."

"It's not something big," she said before looking at him with a blush spreading over her cheeks. Shou stood, making his way over to her. "Can you kiss me?" she asked. Shou smiled before holding both of her cheeks and kissing her.

Kyoko stepped away after the kiss ended, her body shaking.

…..

…..

Kuon slammed a hand against the wall as he paused from where he was doing the ironing after washing the dirty clothes in the hamper. He was such an idiot. Just because he was more concerned about his wife's happiness and her comfort, he had made such a huge mistake. He didn't even know if she was safe. He looked at his fist and sighed. It would probably be good to bandage it up and find some way of repairing the wall.

Until his cell phone rang, he was caught up in his own head and his own guilt. He should have been more suspicious and he definitely should have stood his ground and found a way to convince Kyoko that fairy magic wasn't real. If only he hadn't been scared of his own presence doing her psychological harm.

He looked at his phone. He didn't recognize the number but he decided to pick it up anyway. If it was a reporter, he wasn't in any mood to hold himself back from telling them to screw themselves. "Hello, this is Hizuri," he said and heard a soft sobbing on the other end of the line. "Kyoko…chan, is that you?"

"I'm sorry, Corn" Kyoko said trying hard not to trouble him with her tears. "I'm sorry that I didn't believe in your good nature."

"Where are you?" Kuon said as he checked his pocket for his keys and wallet. "Do you know the address?" he asked and heard a labored sob from the other end of the line. "Princess, can you try to tell me what's wrong?" he asked before hearing a voice in the background.

"You called that guy?" Shou said as Kuon's hand tightened around the phone. He was such an idiot. "I thought that we were cool," he said and Kyoko's body shook.

"We are," she replied back to Shou, "We are Shou-chan."

"Kyoko" Kuon said trying to grab her attention as he went to get Aurora ready to go out. "Listen to me. Concentrate on my voice, princess. Where are you? I'm coming to get you. I'm so sorry that I left you, princess."

There was a slam and then the phone line went dead as Kuon felt his heart beat stop and catch in his throat. He should never have let her leave him.

 **End Chapter Three**

 **AN2:** Thank you to everyone who has supported this fic. Special shout outs to: **brennakai** and **Guest** for their reviews of Chapter Two. I hope, now I usually don't do what I hope to do because of impatience and wanting to rebel, but I hope the next chapter will be uploaded in a bulk upload of all my 13 Skip Beat fics. Thank you for your support.


	4. Chapter 4 - Fairies and Monsters

**AN:** This chapter is so super short that I almost feel ashamed to put it up when it's this short, but I thought that it had a really good ending and so I didn't want to add another scene to the end so please forgive the brevity. Anyway, I really hope that you enjoy it.

 **Chapter Four – Fairies and Monsters.**

" _Can I ask you why you would need the address of Shoutaro Fuwa?"_

Those were the words that kept repeating in Kuon's mind. He had asked Yashiro as well as Lory for the details and had attempted to explain what had happened. They had both been in shock that Kuon had even let Kyoko go with his rival. Kuon was continually increasing in his disbelief at himself as well as his regrets in his choice.

They had managed to get the information for him and he was on the way to the asshole's apartment building, fortunately Yashiro had volunteered to take care of Aurora, he had done it numerous times before.

"Come on, Kyoko" Kuon whispered as he kept his eyes on the road, "Please don't have let him hurt you."

…

…

Shou looked at Kyoko and rolled his eyes, "Okay, maybe I liked you when you acted but now that you're a fifteen year old, you're annoying as hell," he said and Kyoko flinched hearing him say that.

"Shou-chan," she attempted to speak softly, "What have I done which was…"

"I only brought you to Tokyo to begin with because I needed a houseworker," Shou said as he tried to get the fire to burn in Kyoko again. He liked her _after_ her change. Maybe he could get that same passionate Kyoko back.

"But you only did that because…because Corn made this world. Corn wanted you to take me here, Corn is magic" Kyoko whispered and looked down. "Besides, Corn only made you do horrible things because he's jealous of you."

Shou rolled his eyes, "Are you talking about Hizuri?" he asked before looking up, "You are right about one thing, Hizuri is really jealous of me and he's got a good reason to be. I'm much more talented, popular, and attractive than him." (really Shou was none of these apart from in his own ego.)

"Corn's a fairy, he might not -"

"There are no such thing as fairies," Shou said as he looked at her. He sighed, "Come on, we're going out," he told her now giving up on ever getting the true form of Kyoko back. He didn't want someone like this. If he had wanted a trained puppy, he would have started dating Mimori years ago.

"Okay," Kyoko nodded nervously, "Where are we going?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out but it's not back with Hizuri, that's for sure," Shou said as he led her down to the garage and his car. He wanted to be rid of her. He had made a mistake in pretending that she was his wife and there was only one way of fixing this.

Kyoko looked at the car and bowed her head, maybe there was some way of making it so that Shou-chan wasn't so angry. "Pudding, we could get some pudding," she said as Shou looked at her with a glare. "I'm sure that there's somewhere even in Tokyo with a lot of different types and flavors of pudding or we can get some ingredients and I can make some especially for you."

"Why do you think fairies exist?" Shou asked as he tried to find the location for where he was taking her on his phone. "I mean, they don't. It's really stupid for a woman in her mid-twenties to keep talking about them as if they exist. It makes me sick."

"Well that's because I'm only in my twenties because of Corn's manipulation," Kyoko tried to tell him as Shou nodded, that was the fact that he liked and he wanted to keep convincing Kyoko of it. "I don't know why Corn decided to make me older. Corn might have wanted to play married couples but the only person that I would ever marry is you, Shou."

"Great," Shou said as he looked at her, "Do you look at your husband that way?" he asked before kicking himself mentally. He shouldn't have said that, he should have just let Kyoko have her time in her pretend world.

"But you're my husband" Kyoko smiled to him. "I would do anything for you, Shou. It's just that Corn is nice but he's selfish. He doesn't understand human law."

"Then why did you call him?" Shou asked as Kyoko felt her body tense.

"Because even though you are angry sometimes, you always calm down and you're human, you understand the law of the human world. Corn is a fairy and he's a fairy prince so the world works differently for him. He only knows the rules for the fairy world and that's why he tried to make me his. I think it was very inconsiderate of him to act that way."

"He's an inconsiderate person, of course you'd never have married him," Shou commented and Kyoko smiled.

"Exactly, now we just need to find out how to get back home where everything is normal. I'll still come to Tokyo with you, Shou. We can start a whole new life here, I know that you feel trapped back home in Kyoto and it'll be fun." Kyoko said with confidence as Shou heard the alert that they were going in the right direction.

"Sure," Shou said, "I just need you to tell the people at this next stop all about ways to return to the past and fairy magic and Corn being a fairy prince. I think these people will give you the help that you need."

Kyoko nodded, not realizing that they were on their way to one place Kuon wanted Kyoko even less than with this abuser.

...

…

Kuon was pacing the space before the apartment building. He had been told that Fuwa had gone out for the night. He closed his eyes and placed two fingers on his forehead as he attempted to calm himself down. Maybe they had gone to a meal somewhere or he had shown her his work space. They could have even gone shopping for some supplies or clothes. He shouldn't have let him leave her.

What had he been thinking? Had he actually been dumb enough to think that that idiot would protect her and keep her safe?

"Wow, Hizuri," Shou said as he approached him, "You look like crap."

Kuon looked from side to side to make sure that Kyoko couldn't see him before delivering a deep and cold glare. He scoffed slightly before looking down and taking a deep breath. "Where is she?" he asked as a fire burned behind him. He saw Shou laugh and looked around again before placing his hand around Shou's throat and shoving him against the wall, taking him by surprise.

"Where the hell is she Fuwa?" he growled again, his eyes with the same dark fire that might be seen behind him. "I'm not messing around with you. Where the hell is my wife!?"

"You know," Shou said, "She thinks that you're a fairy. You know there are other names for -" before Shou had gotten anything else out, Kuon had punched him in the jaw, breaking Shou's nose with his fist.

"Damn it, Hizuri!" Shou yelled before trying to strike a punch of his own, but Kuon dodged and kneed Shou hard in the groin, making the singer fall onto his knees in front of him.

"Look at me you, you fricken piece of work" Kuon said as he grabbed hold of Shou's chin and forced him to look at him. Kuon leaned down and whispered into Shou's ear. "Where the hell is my wife, you bag of crap?"

"Like I'd tell you," Shou laughed before Kuon grabbed his shoulder and kicked him until Shou was lying on his side, Kuon kicked him in the ribs before kicking him over and placing a foot on top of his chest, pinning him down.

"Tell me where the hell she is and I swear to god that if you've hurt her…" Kuon growled as Shou looked up at him shocked. He had known that Hizuri had a dark and violent side to him, but he wasn't expecting this. He wasn't expecting for such skill that it looked like a dance or such ease that Hizuri could use any part of his body to manipulate the situation physically.

"There's only one place that a woman who talks about fairies and manipulation of reality belongs," Shou said as Kuon's glare narrowed.

"Which hospital is she in?" he asked as Shou started laughing despite the blood in his mouth. "Tell me which hospital she's in and I won't make the pain worse," he said.

"You're a murderer and now the press is going to know it," Shou said and Kuon looked around.

"I don't see any witnesses here," he said before taking out a pocket knife, "Tell me where you put her?" he said as Shou's eyes widened. What kind of monster had Kyoko married?

 **End Chapter Four**

 **AN2:** Thank you to everyone who supports this story, it means a lot to me. Special shout out to the reviewers of Chapter Three: **Ashenvale, brennakai, Guest, and paulagato**. I am also half way through a chapter of 'The Little Prince' so that should come out either today or tomorrow. 😊


	5. Chapter 5 - Heores

**AN:** I have personal feelings that this fic is maybe moving a little too fast. I hope you enjoy it though. Thank you for choosing to read it.

 **Chapter Five – Heroes**

So, maybe that person who she remembered being so kind to her and so accepting was Corn and that was a real memory, Kyoko wasn't sure. She did know one thing and that was that she shouldn't trust Shoutaro. Not only did it feel wrong when she kissed him, but would someone who truly cared about her put her here? She didn't know if this was Corn's plan, but despite Corn being a self-centered fairy, he never seemed to intend any harm upon her.

She closed her eyes and pulled her knees up as a doctor approached her. Kyoko didn't know that this doctor didn't like her, after all that didn't make sense in her younger mind. She hadn't done anything to hurt anyone and she didn't like that Corn had trapped her in this world. She had heard something about her being physically and emotionally abused and that didn't make sense either.

The Corn that she had known would never put her in that type of a situation.

"So," the female doctor said as she approached Kyoko, "You say that there are fairies who walk among us and one of them is keeping you here prisoner?"

Kyoko took a deep breath in, "It's hard to believe, I know, but didn't you have another life before this, you can't be one of Corn's constructs as well."

The doctor stared at her confused before she tried to give a more pleasing and calming expression. She didn't want to talk about how she had been a fan of Tsuruga Ren for a long time, she didn't want to talk about how she had drawn hearts in notebooks and put Mrs. Tsuruga in them before changing it so that she put Mrs. Hizuri. This woman didn't even know how lucky she was to be married to such a charming guy.

"I don't remember any of that," the doctor said, "but I do have to tell you that you're not making sense and you have to take your medication." She watched as Kyoko tentatively reached out for the paper cup that the doctor was holding. She looked at it and then looked up at the doctor.

"What is it?" she asked nervously. "I don't need it, I'm not crazy. I know it sounds right, but if you really think about it."

"If you take it," the doctor said, laughing internally about how much all patients seemed to treat the doctors and the hospital, "all the bad things will go away and you'll be able to gain your memories back. How old did you say you were again?"

"I…I can't remember anything after the time I was fifteen but I'm older now. I mean, that's right, right?" she asked as the doctor smiled to herself.

"I think we'll be able to sort out a treatment program for a minor like you. Now, is there someone who can sign off on some paperwork. Of course, we won't be able to help you unless you agree to take your medication," she said as Kyoko looked nervously down at the cup which held pills. These pills were _definitely not_ going to help her.

"These will really work?" she asked, "What are the side effects?"

"They might make you a bit sleepy," the doctor said, "but sleep is something that you probably need. It'll be okay, I'm a doctor, why would I treat you poorly?"

Kyoko paused before nodding as she reached out for the pills. She didn't know that there were so many people who wanted to hurt her. Why would they want to hurt a nobody like her?

…..

…..

The head doctor had come out to the front entrance once he heard that there was a husband of one of the patients who was acting recklessly and perhaps even violently. He didn't know who this hothead was, but he didn't want any of his subordinates to get caught up in a feud. His eyes widened as he saw that the man responsible for this commotion was none other than the actor, Kuon Hizuri.

"Hizuri-san?" the doctor asked as Kuon attempted to keep himself calm and his emotions under control. He knew that Kyoko realized how much stress controlled him sometimes and how he might come across as ill-tempered until she was able to calm him down.

This was something that she could help him overcome but not in the typical way that she always managed.

The doctor took another deep breath in, "What is it that we can help you with tonight? I know that –"

"Kyoko Hizuri was not admitted by my or by herself, at least I am going to believe that she didn't choose to come here. In her mind, Kyoko is a minor and so it is up to me whether or not she is in here and I never gave my permission. I wouldn't give my permission. In fact, I could have you fined for believing in my rival and having my wife committed here," Kuon said trying hard to raise his voice or show how much anger was behind his words. What were the doctors in this hospital, complete idiots?

"It was recommended on her paperwork that she -" the doctor said and Kuon glared at him, the glare making the entire room have an icy feeling.

"Was it also put on there that her _husband_ said that she is not going to be permitted to be treated for in a mental ward. So, my wife believes in fairies and maybe the shock of what she has been through has made it a little worse, but it's something that I can work with her on. My wife was just abducted and tortured and you think the best thing for her is to be isolated from those that care about her, those who will protect her."

Kuon felt his anger start to wrap around his heart. He didn't want to act as if Kyoko couldn't take care of herself, if he _did_ do that, he could just imagine her scolding him and telling him that he shouldn't be treating her like that. However, his wife had been hurt and the best place for her was in their home. He had been such a moron to think that Shou would actually take care of her.

"I want to see her," he repeated, "I'm taking her home tonight by any means necessary."

The head doctor looked at him, "Do you really think that is the best thing for Kyoko, for you to use force to take possession of her?"

"I definitely do," Kuon challenged him. "If you won't allow me to come and see my wife peacefully and then invite her home, I'll get passed you. I don't have to be gentle with you and right now I don't give a crap about my reputation. I care about my _wife_ and I want her to be safe. Don't test how much more I love her over my career."

Going slightly pale, the doctor looked at Kuon and then took a deep breath in, "If you'd follow me over here, Hizuri-san. I am terribly sorry about the mix up. I think though, when you see her, you'll find that this is the best place that she could possibly be."

Kuon rolled his eyes, this doctor was testing him and he didn't want to be a part of it. He just wanted to make sure that Kyoko was safe and leave with her. If she had been hurt then he wanted to be the one to provide the ailment. As he followed the doctor down the hallway, he heard Kyoko's screams and his body turned into one of a defense. He wanted to get near his wife, he wanted to protect her.

"Where is she?" he growled before he was taken to a room where Kyoko was on the floor with a straight jacket around her. She looked a complete wreck and her eyes were pinned on the floor as she struggled not to make any eye contact. "Kyoko," he called out to her before immediately crouching beside her. "Princess," he looked up at the doctor. "What did you do to her? She wasn't this bad before."

"Sometimes it takes insanity some time before it properly sets in," the doctor attempted to argue with Kuon who was looking at him with such disgust that it would make a normal person revolted by themselves.

"Princess," Kuon said as he very slowly and very gently cupped the back of her head. "I'm here. It's going to be okay, I'm here," he said before daring himself to kiss her lips extremely softly. He saw a small light of recognition in her gorgeous amber eyes.

"Kuon," she whispered before falling over and blacking out. Kuon fortunately was able to catch her and transfer her over to his lap.

"What have you done to her?" he growled at the doctor.

…..

…..

Kyoko saw the sun shining through lacy white curtains as she woke up somewhere familiar to her. She wasn't sure why it had this familiarity to it, but she felt comfortable here. This room didn't have a lot of items within it, she could see that there was an open dresser drawer, a couple of bags of makeup and skin care products, a jewelry tree, some books, and that clothes had been placed in the closet as well, but it looked like a guest room or nice hotel room at some cottage.

She couldn't remember much about the previous day apart from, she stood and noticed a bucket near the foot of the bed. It carried with it a slight odor of vomit, but it appeared as if it had been rinsed quickly and replaced. She let herself empty the contents of her stomach into it.

As she grabbed a moist paper towel and dabbed at her mouth, she heard a knock at the door and looked up, wrapping an arm around her waist as she did so. "Come in," she said as she grabbed a pillow for defense – though what a pillow would do for defense, nobody knew -.

Kuon opened the door slowly and she paused, gazing up at Corn. How come she felt so much easier around him today. Had he really done anything bad?

"Hi," he said as he looked at her. "I thought I had heard movement and I didn't want to intrude," he said as she blinked at him. Corn wasn't acting controlling today. He was actually being very sweet but her memories of him were a blur, "I just wanted to make sure that you were doing okay and if there was anything I could –"

"This isn't a dream is it?" Kyoko asked and Kuon had a serious expression on his face.

"May I?" he gestured to a chair in the room and Kyoko nodded. Kuon came in and sat down, turning towards her.

"You're really not Corn, are you?" she asked and Kuon hummed.

"It's not that I'm not Corn," he told her, "but I'm not a fairy. When I was younger I had wanted to disappear, I thought that going into those woods would make it so that I at least could feel like I had disappeared. That's where we met. We met years later when I was living as Ren Tsuruga," he told her. "We disliked each other at first and then as we learned more about one another we started to fall in love. Your memory from before we had met again has been…well it seems like it's gone," Kuon sighed. "So, I'm not going to disturb you and I'll leave this room to you, but please let me know if there's anything that I can do for you which might help."

"There is one thing," Kyoko said nervously as she remembered a little bit about the hospital. 

Kuon paused and then nodded, trying to calm himself down. This was Kyoko. What she needed, he would try to give to her.

"Can you kiss me?" she asked and Kuon came over to her, being careful not to be too fast or too slow in his movements. As he sat beside her, he cupped her cheek, moving her hair behind her ear with his thumb and then kissed her passionately.

This just felt so right.

 **End Chapter Five**

 **AN2:** Thank you to everyone who reads and supports this story. A special thank you to the reviewers of chapter four: **Ashenvale, brennakai, Guest, and paulagato**


	6. Chapter 6 - Because I love you

**AN:** Hope you guys enjoy this chapter 😊 Thanks for choosing to read this story.

So, I made a bit of a mistake. I actually ended the previous chapter in the morning but this chapter occurs late at night so please kind of use your suspension of reality to take in the two scenes :) Sorry about that, I misread my last chapter orz

 **Chapter Six – Because I love You**

Kuon couldn't help but admit that he felt lonely in the large bed. Kyoko had insisted that they have the biggest bed that they could find despite Kuon saying that anything she wanted was okay. When he had asked her to move in with him, they had shared his bed for a while but when Maria had continued to say that it held bad emotions, Kyoko had asked him politely if they could get a new bed for their house. How could he say no to her?

This bed was usually nice because it was wide enough for him to be next to her even with his broad shoulders and he didn't have any trouble with his long legs. With her ability to detect the exact measurements, Kyoko had selected a bed where he, a mostly American guy, could sleep comfortably in Japan.

Now though, it was a shock to him. He had given her everything and she couldn't remember it. Despite Lory having set up a flawless work visa situation which had led to residency status, Kuon had been starting the paperwork to surrender his American citizenship in order to gain Japanese citizenship. Then this had happened and he was second guessing it again.

Maybe the residency was enough. Maybe it wasn't worth putting all his hope, making all those sacrifices for someone who didn't feel comfortable with him despite that person being Kyoko.

He sighed as he closed his eyes attempting to get some sleep. He had to be happy that she was here. He had to remind himself that she had told him that the kiss between them felt right. If he didn't remind himself of those details, no matter what size they were, he'd make it through this. He had to do that for her.

"Waaah!"

Kuon looked towards the baby monitor that was on the dresser between where the two of them would have been. For once he was glad that Aurora was crying. He got out of bed and went to comfort his daughter. He hoped the noise hadn't startled Kyoko. Grabbing a robe to wrap around him, Kuon went to the nursery and saw the little girl crying.

"Dada!" she said as she reached out for him and Kuon gently picked her up.

"Hi, angel," he smiled as he held her in his arms and kissed her cheek. "Did you have a scary dream?" he asked before feeling her diaper. He smiled to her. "Here, Daddy will help you get changed," he said as he took her over to the changing table and placed her gently upon it. He placed the soiled diaper in a bag to immediately take it to the trash once she was asleep again and took out a new one, "Here, all nice and fresh," he said as he made sure it was on properly and then started to change her again.

"Dada" Aurora giggled as she reached out for him. Kuon smiled at her and lifted her into his arms again.

"So, have you been a good girl whilst Daddy's been away on his trip?" he asked her as he sat down in a rocking chair that Kyoko had picked out. She had always told him that he made a good father, he wasn't so sure about his parenting skills but he did love his daughter even more than he had expected he would when he had been told Kyoko was pregnant. "I'm sure you have, you're always a good girl, like your mother. You want to hear a story about Mommy?" he asked as he gently rocked the two of them, hoping to get Aurora back to sleep.

Aurora giggled and snuggled closer to her Daddy.

"Okay, so when Daddy was younger, he was sad inside despite being happy outside. He sometimes fell into the darkness where it was very cold and very lonely. One day Daddy was acting and…for unexpected reasons, Uncle Yashiro broke Daddy's phone." He saw Aurora yawn. "I know, he shouldn't go around doing that to people. Well, because Daddy's phone had to be fixed, he couldn't look up any special words. He didn't know one of the words that he was supposed to say and tried to figure it out. He thought it had to do with dancing. Now, Daddy was sitting there worrying and worrying and then out of nowhere a rooster came and Daddy had to ask for help."

Aurora let her head rest against Kuon's chest and the father took the opportunity to stand up and return the little girl to her bed.

"The rooster told Daddy that he was being silly and that the special word wasn't a dance at all. Well, the rooster laughed a lot about Daddy's silliness. Daddy met with that rooster a few more times and then the rooster turned out to be Mommy in disguise. Daddy couldn't be angry though, Mommy had helped Daddy so much and he was just grateful it was her." He saw Aurora's eyes close. "Maybe if Mommy hadn't been a rooster, you wouldn't be here and that would be very sad because we love you Aurora," he said before kissing the girl's forehead.

"Good night, angel," he told her before going to grab the dirty diaper and paused as he saw Kyoko standing there looking at him nervously. "Hi," Kuon said surprised. "Sorry, did I wake you?" he asked awkwardly.

Kyoko looked down sadly, "I couldn't sleep. Is that a true story?" she asked as Kuon smiled.

"Unfortunately, yes. I really can be that much of an idiot. Later you told me that it softened my cool guy image and I had to ask you what you were talking about. Bo, the name of the rooster, was one of the first roles you ever played. He was the mascot for a talk show," Kuon attempted to explain. "I could find you some of the episodes if you want, once I knew it was you I recorded all of the replays."

"You didn't grow up here, did you?" Kyoko asked but before Kuon could open his mouth, she shook her head. "Of course not, this isn't fairy land. How could the prince of fairy land grow up in Japan?"

Kuon sighed and closed his eyes trying to figure out how to deal with this, "Come on, let's talk downstairs," he said before slowly closing the door. "There's another monitor in the kitchen so is it alright to go there?"

Kyoko nodded as she followed him.

"I can't honestly tell you that there is no such thing as fairies. I mean, I can't honestly tell you that the chance of there being fairies isn't highly unlikely, but we don't know about the stranger things in this universe. What I can tell you is that, unless there is some origin story to my birth that I'm unaware of, I'm _not_ a fairy." Kuon said as they entered the kitchen. He looked down at his hand. "I'm just going to throw this outside, tell me if you hear her wake up again?" he asked and Kyoko nodded.

She looked around. There seemed to be a lot in this kitchen that was her taste, there were a lot of things that she had once admired and she didn't think Corn was the type of person who would have bought those for himself. Unless he read her mind, he wouldn't have known this.

When he returned, he sighed and came to sit opposite her. "I know that you're confused and I want to help you, but I thought you had moved on from thinking that I was a fairy."

Kyoko looked down, "I know that you have a human identity, but isn't that just a front so that you can live in the human world?" Kyoko asked and Kuon looked down and shook his head.

"When you were younger, you had a lot of pain in your life. I don't want to say that I pitied you because I don't think I did, but I wanted to help you through your struggles. When you thought that I was a fairy prince, because I wasn't going to be in Japan very long and because I wanted to be an actor, I took on that role for you. Maybe it was wrong to pretend but I wanted you to be happy," he told her before looking up and letting out an exhausted groan.

"Look, I'm not responsible for creating this world," he tried to convince her, "otherwise, a lot of things in this world would have changed. There is still a lot about this world that I don't like. However, my girlfriend helped me work through my pain and that's why I asked her to become my wife. I was so happy when she accepted and I love her with all my heart," he looked at her. "I don't know how to convince you of that."

Kyoko looked down, "If I was to believe that, then that means that I turned my back on people who really wanted to help me. Shoutaro's parents cared for me as if I was their own daughter. I wouldn't just turn my back on them," she said and Kuon looked down.

"It wasn't that you wanted to hurt them, of course I wasn't in that part of the story, but you wanted to be with _that guy._ So, you remember up to the age of fifteen?" he tried to confirm and Kyoko nodded, "You didn't have dreams of being a star at fifteen, you had dreams of becoming a bride."

"Is there something wrong with that?" Kyoko asked and Kuon shook his head.

"Not for some people," he told her. "There are some people who _do_ grow up with people that they will marry in the future. There are some people who enjoy staying at home and being a wife and mother. If you're in a stable relationship with a person who cares about you and your home and family greatly overshadows everything else, then good for you. You don't _need_ to work, but I think in those instances, you really have to have a relationship where you and your partner can rely on one another," Kuon said as he looked down and closed his eyes wondering if he was even making an impact on Kyoko's younger frame of mind.

"So, you wanted me to be one of those women?" Kyoko asked and Kuon looked down. He reached across tentatively for her hand and was surprised when she held his.

"Kyoko, I have never stood in your way of being anything," he sighed, "That isn't true. One time you didn't know a photographer's reputation on a modelling shoot and how he objectified female models and I wanted to keep you from being hurt, but that was a different circumstance all together. Aside from that, I have never been a road block between you and your dreams," he told her.

"Maybe since your circumstances are different now, maybe you don't want that dream or that life any longer. As disappointed as I am _for_ you because I know how much you love acting, whatever you want I will help you. I love you and that's what you do when you love someone," Kuon tried to tell her.

"So, if I wanted to be a chef instead of an actor?" Kyoko asked.

"I'd help you research culinary schools. I'd try to make sure that we had the right equipment and food at home. Despite how much I don't like food, I'd taste every one of the meals you asked me to," he said before smiling. "I really don't like eating but I'd do it for you."

Kyoko tilted her head to the side, "How could you -"

"It's a long story. I have some food videos that you asked me to make for you," he laughed, "You really enjoyed watching them which," he shrugged, "I found strange at the time but it was because you were happy I was there and glad that I was taking care of myself. Still, whatever you want for your life, I want to be there to support you."

"How come you're so different than Shou?" Kyoko asked and Kuon looked at her and very simply said.

"Because I love you."

 **End of Chapter Six**

 **AN2:** Thank you for everyone who supports and reads this fic 😊 A special shout out to the reviewers of Chapter Five: **brennakai** and **PaulaGaTo**

Every review really means a lot to me so thank you 😊


	7. Chapter 7 - Friendship

**AN:** I hope you guys enjoy this, there's a lot of Moko in this one 😊

 **Chapter Seven - Friendship**

Kanae sighed as she sat down in the kitchen at the Hizuri household. She watched the blond man making tea for her and couldn't help but notice how stiff his body language had become. He was really taking what was happening to Kyoko to heart, but then again, she couldn't blame him. She wasn't too sure of what was going on but she knew that for _this guy_ to lose composure in front of the media it was something bad.

"She hasn't contact me," Kanae said as she looked up at her friend's husband. She had to admit that as a person, she genuinely liked and respected Kuon. Knowing him as both Ren and Kuon, she knew that he had teased Kyoko quite a bit and been a little too free in his actions, but he had always been able to keep her safe and focus on what was best for her. He had always been loyal and was one of those rare guys who would never even look at another woman but the one who had become his wife.

"I wouldn't think so," Kuon sighed, "Milk?" he offered her and Kanae gestured just a little bit so he brought it over to her and took a deep exhale. "I know you don't really like me," he said, "but I need your help."

"First off, don't make things up, I like you fine…mo" Kanae sighed and she smiled. "I just have to give you a hard time because you're married to my best friend." She saw Kuon nod with a smile. "So, what's going on? The only times that _you've_ contacted me in the past have all been to do with Kyoko. I'm wondering why you're calling me and she hasn't."

"Kyoko is…." Kuon tried to think of the best way of saying it, "She's lost her memories. I don't really know why, it might be a mix of trauma to her head as well as trying to save herself from her experience, but until the age of fifteen, she doesn't have her memories."

Kanae sat there quietly before nodding, "Okay, so did she recognize you as her childhood friend? I can't imagine her not following that jerk."

"It's more complicated than that," Kuon sighed and he sat down showing the depression that he tried not to show anyone else. "She actually started off by telling me that I was an actual fairy who had taken her into a world that I had built to satisfy my own wishes and demands. She said that because I was from the fairy kingdom that I didn't understand proper logic and it wasn't right to do this to her."

Kanae choked as she stared at him stunned. However, she _did_ have to admit that she believed this story. That was the type of thing that a younger Kyoko would do. "I'm glad I hadn't started drinking," she coughed before sighing. "Well that really sucks for you."

"I hope I've been able to convince her otherwise, but I don't know," Kuon continued. "That's why I thought that you might be of more help to her. I don't think that at her mental age, she's ready to be in a romantic relationship, especially with a man who seems much older than her, but she could use some kind of support. I can try to be her friend, but I think you'd be a more calming choice." Kuon ran his fingers through his hair. "I also trust that you wouldn't do what that…" Kuon shook his head. "I don't even want to think about what would have happened if I hadn't known."

"So, she did go back to that jerk?" Kanae asked and Kuon hesitated.

"After she started talking about fairies and her idea that this wasn't a proper reality but something that I had constructed to please myself, he had enough of her and he took her to a psych ward." Kuon could see the horror and disgust on Kanae's face. "They medicated her with something that gave her hallucinations and I took her here and helped her to the spare bedroom." Kuon made a fist and looked up to where there was an external drive.

"Let me guess," Kanae said as she gestured to the drive, "You took care of the situation and that's the evidence?"

Kuon nodded. "I know you know that I can snap, Kanae-san," he said to her with a sigh. "I know that Kyoko has told you all about my violent past and that I still carry around some of that anger and most of the time I can get control. I know this because she apologized for telling you but I knew you cared about Kyoko enough to keep it private because she asked you to. After he did that to her -"

"I understand," Kanae sighed as she looked up, "I also know that you have ways of dealing with your anger through physical activity and you've never caused any harm to Kyoko or to Aurora. So, should we be expecting him on life support?"

"I don't think I went that far though he'll probably try to blame me in the public eyes," Kuon said before hearing Aurora crying on the monitor. "If you could excu-"

"Go. Be the good dad that you are," she waved him off whilst she sat there trying to think of how best to approach her friend. She knew that Kuon had a point. As loving and gentle as that man was to her, he might be a threatening figure and it most likely wasn't just his height that created that impression. She need to make a plan because whenever Kuon called her it was because it was something to do with Kyoko that he couldn't achieve himself. She did have to admit that when it came to Kyoko, that guy would do anything in his ability to help and protect her.

That was what love made somebody do.

As Kanae sat at the table, turning the conversation over in her mind, she heard a voice behind her. "He-hello,"

Kanae turned and smiled at her best friend, she could tell by her lack of confidence that this was an earlier and younger Kyoko. It was a Kyoko who would most likely need patience and delicacy. Kanae smiled at her, "Good morning," she said as her eyes narrowed in concern. She wanted to take in every detail of Kyoko's condition. The worst thing she could do was worsen her condition. "I don't think you remember me."

"I don't really remember anything," Kyoko smiled, "Are you related to Kuon?"

"Wow, I think we'd look more similar if that was the case," Kanae sighed. "No, I'm here because when you _could_ remember you would constantly try to tell everyone within a ten foot radius that I was your best friend, mo."

Kyoko blinked before bowing, "I'm sorry that I don't remember that. Thank you for being my friend though, I've never really been in the position to have many friends."

Kanae nodded before gesturing for Kyoko to sit down at the table. "Kuon's been filling me in on a few things," she said. "So, you don't remember anything past the age of fifteen?" she asked and Kyoko shook her head. "So, you have no recollection of shocking pink uniforms or the fact that you're one of Japan's most treasured actresses?" she asked and Kyoko shook her head.

"I don't remember why I would go into acting," Kyoko said awkwardly. "I've never really been interested in being a star. I've been interested in supporting them but…" she closed her eyes and felt the tears fill them. "Why would he do that?"

"Kuon?" Kanae asked, "Listen, that guy means you no harm at all. If he's done something that has upset you, I promise that he never meant to. If that is the case then go and talk to him and he'll apologize and do whatever he can to make it up to you. I've never seen a guy that in love with somebody. All he's interested in is being the prince you've always wanted."

Kyoko shook her head, "No, not Corn…" she said, "or Kuon, but Sho…why would he do that to me?" she asked and Kanae sighed.

"When I met you, you had already been hurt by that guy and you were wanting revenge on him. That's why you joined the agency. You said that he had ruined your life and if you hadn't followed him there were a lot of things that you would have been able to do. You wanted to be a bigger name than him and show him how much more valuable you are," Kanae said before smiling. "However, you started acting because it made you happy and it gave you a chance to claim a precious life. You bonded with Kuon through the acting world so I guess in many ways, it was good for you."

Kyoko closed her eyes, "but why…"

"Because he's a jerk, because he's not a guy who is worth anything," Kanae said with anger in her own eyes. "That's what people from well off families do, they take whatever they want and don't care about the rest of us who have to struggle every day to make a living for ourselves. He was born into luxury and he still thinks that way."

Kyoko hesitated, "Is Kuon in that category?" she asked and Kanae sighed.

"Mo…." Kanae turned to her friend with a weak smile, "No. That guy _is_ different. Yes, he comes from money and the way he experiences the world is different than other people, but you've met his parents. If that guy acted like a jerk then his parents would have talked to him about it and figured out the problem. He was left to defend himself a lot as a kid and so he had a shell around him that you managed to penetrate. I'm not sure how he was before he came here, but because he suffered pain he managed to see others as people and help them. I've seen that guy help people who are starting off as crew members, other actors being attacked by the media, even people at restaurants. He's the son of wealthy parents, but he's…human."

Kyoko nodded, "They're talking about making him take the place of a guardian because of my mental age. Should I let him?"

"I don't think you should let anybody," Kanae argued, "but if there is anyone in this world who could fit that position, it would be him," she said not aware that Kuon was outside with Aurora in his arms and could hear what she was saying. "That guy cares about you with every fiber of his body. He would never do anything that would cause you pain or unhappiness. He would always talk to you before any decision. All he wants is for you to be protected."

"And that's all because he loves me?" Kyoko asked and Kanae nodded.

"You'll learn that there are a lot of people who love you. In fact, ever since your birthday, that guy and I have been in a silent competition over who cares about you the most," Kanae smiled. "I think I have to surrender to him, but he tells me that there are some things that I can do which he might not be able to. I never really cared about people around me until I met you and it's still bothersome to do it with a lot of people."

"Do you like Kuon?" Kyoko asked as she watched her friend. "Is he a good person?"

"Don't tell him I told you this, but he's one of the best people that I have ever met. I like him a lot because he cares about you and would sacrifice his life for you. I would never tell him that though, I have my pride, mo…" Kanae said stubbornly.

Outside though Kuon was smiling as he gazed upon their daughter. He knew that he and Kanae did care about one another despite how they both wanted to be most important to Kyoko. He was happy that Kyoko was hearing this from someone other than him but he was still scared. What if the memories never resurfaced? What if the wrong ones did?

 **End of Chapter Seven**

 **AN2:** A huge thank you to those who support and read this story, it means a lot. Special shout out to reviewers of **Chapter Six:** Ashenvale, Guest, PaulaGaTo, RichkeyZero


	8. Chapter 8 - For Appearances

**AN:** I'm not sure how much I'll be writing this week since it's my birthday on Friday and I'm spending Saturday doing some fun things. However, I'll try and write what I can and I hope you enjoy it 😊

 **Chapter Eight – For Appearances**

Kuon gave a heavy sigh as he held the phone to his ear. He knew that this would happen eventually but he wasn't ready for it just yet. He nodded as he listened to what the president said on the other end of the line, "I might be able to come and see you, Boss, but I'd need to bring Aurora with me. So, if that is okay."

"Of course, she can play with my snake," Lory smiled as Kuon paused and looked down before shaking his head.

"I'm not going to allow my daughter to play with your snake," he said. "I'll see if I can make arrangements but if you show anything inappropriate to my daughter or put her in any dangerous situation," he tried to threaten and heard Lory laugh it off.

"That shouldn't be a problem," he said as Kuon sighed. Why did he have to have it confirmed to him that his daughter would be safe? How wild was the president?

"I'll be there in an hour or so," Kuon said as he said his farewells and then clicked his phone off. He sighed and walked to where Kyoko and Kanae were still talking. "Kanae," he said as he smiled at Kyoko, "May I speak with you for a moment?" he asked as Kanae sighed and then followed him.

Once they were outside, Kanae looked at him firmly. "I'm doing my best with her but it's going to take some time, I'll make sure not to include anything that might paint you in a bad light," she tried to assure her friend's husband and Kuon smiled.

"I'm grateful for all of that, but the president requested that I go and speak with him in person. I'm going to take Aurora with me, but if I could ask you for a huge fa-"

"Go," Kanae smiled, "We both know how the president can be when he doesn't get his own way. You could leave Aurora here if you -"

"No. I'd like you and Kyoko to take some time to talk and get to know one another again if possible, I've already checked that it's okay if I take her," Kuon said before giving a sigh of relief. "Thank you. I'll be back as soon as I can, hopefully it won't take too long."

Kanae shrugged, "Sure," she said as Kuon gave her another grateful smile and then got ready to take Aurora out with him.

…

…..

Kuon, somehow, managed to make it to the president's office in time. Over his shoulder was a bag with diapers and a change of clothes for Aurora as well as snacks and two of her favorite soft toys. The little girl was riding around on his chest as people smiled at her and talked about how cute the two of them were.

"Shall we go in and see the president now?" Kuon asked as he kissed the little girl on the top of her head. Aurora babbled and giggled as they entered the office and Kuon smiled at Lory. "Is it a serious subject because I'd hate to talk to you about anything too serious whilst I'm in 'dad mode'," he said as Aurora reached out to the president.

"You might be better than Kuu in that department," Lory said as he stood and made his way towards them. "No, I am interested in Kyoko but I thought that we should talk about what's going on with you," Lory hummed as Kuon looked at him suspiciously.

"I'm fine," he said quickly but as he took Aurora out, he held her out to Lory and sighed as he played with the little girl.

" 'oss" Aurora giggled as she slapped the turban he was wearing.

As the little girl giggled and Lory took the hat off so she could get a closer look at it, he turned to his star employee. "You're a great father, Kuon, and people do get pushed to extreme measures when it comes to such a high pressure situation as you find yourself in with Kyoko."

Kuon sighed, "Am I about to be reprimanded?" he asked but saw Lory's firm look.

"The media thinks that you're under stress which is a good thing. They are willing to give you the benefit of the doubt, though I do think that I saw some of the old Kuon appear within these news reports," Lory said as Kuon closed his eyes and took deep breaths to steady himself. "Now, the change is more evident if you erase all of your past as Kuon and focus more on Ren but…fortunately the rumors that Shou Fuwa is spreading are just that…rumors?" Lory asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kuon hesitated, "What is he—" he tried to play it off but he was too quick to fool the president.

"As far as I know, nobody else had you pinned for that location on that night, however, there was a malfunctioning of one of the video recordings, apparently there was a virus on the device that wiped about three hours off. Now, I know that you wouldn't be beating up…"

Kuon sighed and dug into his bag before putting the device on the table.

"I know you want a nonviolent workplace so kick me out if you want to, but I'm not going to apologize for it. I only did what any loving husband would do for his wife, did you happen to hear what Fuwa did to Kyoko, do you know _her_ condition?" Kuon said as Lory gave him a stern but caring look. He loved this boy as if he was his own child.

"I know that she thinks she's a teenager and that you're a magical fairy," Lory said as he raised an eyebrow questioning that for himself. "I know that that piece of work put her in a mental health ward where people didn't like her. I know this and I do understand but we don't want to promote _that_ Kuon Hizuri."

Kuon looked at him and the smiled as he watched Aurora, "Boss," he sighed as Lory leaned in and carefully watched Kuon's actions. "This might come as a huge surprise to you but protecting my own image isn't the most important thing in my life." He kept watching Aurora, "Even if I'm never able to work in the industry again, I need to keep my family safe. I would do anything for Kyoko and Aurora," he sighed.

"Kuon, you rival your own father at being a dad, however…" Lory shook his head and sighed. "I need you to get a grip on your emotions. Do you understand? I know that you have these feelings that are unresolved, I've seen what your anger can do and you know that you're an important person to me but you can't cross that line again."

The blond sighed before closing his eyes, "I know that," he said with a deep sigh. "I can't believe he did that to her but I was the one who let her go knowing he could harm her. I know that I shouldn't ask this but can I request that you do something?" he asked and Lory was surprised that there were tears in his eyes. He wanted to reach out and give Kuon a supportive squeeze of his shoulder but he knew that the younger man needed to finish.

"Tell me what I can help with," Lory told him and Kuon looked sadly at the floor.

"Whatever happens to me, please protect her. Don't let them take her there again?" he asked. "I'll try to work on my anger, but please do whatever you can to keep her safe. She needs everyone to help her who is willing to and I can't do that by myself as much as I hate to admit that." Kuon looked up and into the president's eyes. "Lory," he said weakly even though he would rarely use his name out of respect, however he had always been told that he could call this man by his name. "All I want is for her safety. I don't matter. Aurora matters and Kyoko matters. I don't matter."

Lory sighed, he knew it would be hard to get through that hard skull of his so he nodded. Maybe it was best to get Kuu and Julie supporting their children. "I will. I'll make sure she is as safe as possible," he told him. "Is it good that she doesn't remember the abduction and torture?" he asked and Kuon looked up.

"How could it be a bad thing if she's trying to forget _those_ memories?" he asked honestly.

…..

…..

Kanae looked at the girl in front of her. She was glad that Kyoko was warming up to her friendship, but she felt sorry for her. Before she really woke up to the world around her, Kyoko did a lot of things for other people that she didn't need to. It was only because of the incident with Fuwa that she was doing things for herself and that she was pursuing an acting career. Kanae didn't know how to create that spark of motivation for her.

"Do you know if Kuon is ever mean?" Kyoko asked as she looked down and Kanae sighed which made Kyoko's eyes widen as if she was admitting that to be true.

"Let's say that he's more protective of you than anything," she said honestly. "That guy would go to the depths of hell if that was what it took to rescue you and he would probably make it. He's not a violent guy and he's never hurt anyone by choice here in Japan. He's a good guy and there aren't many of those guys around, mo…you lucked out in a way but I'd never tell him that."

Kanae didn't want to admit it, but she wanted to show Kyoko how important she was to that guy and how much he loved her. She wanted to show Kuon to be the good guy that Kyoko would always tell the media he was. His past wasn't something that would help anyone here.

"He'd never hurt me like Shou did, right?" Kyoko asked nervously.

Kanae shook her head. "He wouldn't harm you at all. That guy always takes the best possible care of you that any man would. He cares about you more than anything else in his life. He's said to be one of our generations best actors but he would give it all up for you without a second thought. I hate to admit it, but that guy made me actually believe that love wasn't just a frivolous thing." Kanae sighed. She had been so happy for her friend when she had found out how well Kuon had taken care of her.

"Can I see some of his work?" Kyoko asked and Kanae smiled and nodded.

"How about Dark Moon? The two of you were both in that?" Kanae suggested and Kyoko smiled.

"It sounds like a really good place to start," she nodded with a smile as Kanae nodded. This was more complicated than she had originally thought.

 **End of Chapter Eight**

 **AN2:** Thank you to everyone who supports this story, it does mean a lot to me. The new chapter of Skip Beat comes out soon and I have low hopes for it but I'll read it nevertheless 😊 Anyway, thank you especially to those kind enough to leave me a review in the previous chapter: **brennakai, ktoll9, and PaulaGaTo**


	9. Chapter 9 - The Ultimate Protection

**AN1:** Today's my birthday 😊 Yay! However, I really had a lot of fun writing this chapter especially with what is going on with the actual manga. Though I've learned to give a storyline five chapters before I truly judge it, so I can judge in December. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Nine – The Ultimate Protection**

As Kyoko watched the first episode of 'Dark Moon' she felt that she was starting to have a headache. She watched Katsuki's movements and looked at it as if she could see it in 3D despite how it wasn't such a drama. She closed her eyes and felt a warm chest holding her and hands supporting her.

" _Corn," she said as she felt a tear within her heart. Why didn't her mother want her? Why had she told Japan that she didn't have any children? As Kyoko sobbed into this chest, she paused and looked up at the man who was watching her with a weak smile. Why didn't he have blond hair and emerald eyes? She studied him more closely and froze as she saw the brunette actor looking at her wanting to help her. She felt a twinge in her heart and pulled back._

Kyoko watched as Katsuki walked. She knew this walk, she had been beside this walk but she couldn't hold onto the memories. As Katsuki spoke she heard how his voice sounded, the careful pauses and the breath that made her heart beat faster. She saw the way he looked at the world around him and wrapped an arm around herself.

" _Mogami-san, please don't run away from me," Ren sighed exhaustedly. He didn't know what he had done to spark this fear in her and as much as he wanted to tell himself that it wouldn't happen again. He didn't honestly believe in it. "I don't know what you heard and I don't know how you heard it, but I only am in love with one woman. I'm in love with you, Kyoko."_

 _Kyoko turned around to stare at him with tears in her eyes, "Wh-What?" she asked nervously and Ren gave her a weak smile._

" _I love you," he repeated as he let his defenses drop and his shoulders sagged as he shook his head. "I'm in love with you."_

Kyoko shivered again, her body shaking and Kanae immediately paused the drama and looked at her. She wasn't the best when it came to comforting other people but this was her important friend who seemed to be having a breakdown. She had to at least _try_.

"Kyoko, do you want me to turn this off?" she asked as Kyoko pulled her knees up to her chest and started to sob. Kanae had no idea what to do.

"It's okay," she said as she tried to give Kyoko a hug but it didn't have any effect. She pulled away and had to admit that she felt relieved when she heard a key turn in the door.

"I'm back," Kuon said as he stepped into the house but immediately heard the sobs and Kanae could hear him safely place Aurora down before running into the room where the two of them were. His eyes widened in concern and he quickly approached his wife before stopping. Kanae watched him drop onto his knees in front of her and then reach out for her. He pulled back, his hands twitching but he wasn't sure whether to touch her or not.

"Kyoko?" he asked as he looked at her with so much love and adoration. "Princess? What is it? What's wrong?" he asked as his hands still twitched and Kanae could see how he wanted to help her but with her memory gone he didn't know how to do it anymore. Kuon turned to her for some kind of explanation and Kanae had to say that the helplessness in his eyes scared her. Kyoko's husband was someone strong and heroic who was also caring and supportive. At this point he looked like a scared child who was trying to ask for permission.

"I don't know," Kanae said honestly. "We were watching the drama but every time you were on the screen –" Kanae stopped abruptly as she saw Kyoko reach forward and wrap her arms around Kuon, holding him tightly whilst she shook and tears dampened his shirt.

Kuon held her close, pressing her against his chest and placing one hand around her upper back whilst the other ran through her hair trying to calm her down. "Princess, I'm here," he tried to assure her. "I'm here. I won't leave you. It's okay, I'll make everything okay," he tried to promise her as he pressed his lips to the top of her head and held her. Kanae was relieved to see how precious Kyoko was to him even in her current state.

"Scary…" Kyoko shivered not able to give more explanation than that.

Kuon scooped her up so that they were both on the sofa but he was holding Kyoko on his lap and making sure he could comfort her. "What is it?" he asked her as he rubbed her back in small circles with one hand and pressed numerous kisses to her head. "Can you tell me what's scary? Maybe I can make it go away," he whispered softly but Kyoko continued to cry.

Kuon pulled her closer, making sure to hold her in a calming yet protective way. He tried to listen to see if there were any words buried within those sobs. There didn't seem to be.

"Princess," Kuon said passionately, "I'm here. I'm here, nothing's going to harm you. You're safe. I'll protect you from everything so nothing's going to harm you. I love you so much, princess," he attempted to tell her. Oh, my beautiful Kyoko. It's okay, it'll be okay, you're safe," he said with so much love. Kanae looked at them. Despite all of his faults, Kuon really was a prince. He always drew his sword or used his shield like a knight when it came to Kyoko. Kanae had always thought that fairy tales didn't exist, but where else would a guy like this come from.

Kanae walked over to the TV and turned it off. "Mo…" she said exhaustedly as she pressed two fingers to her forehead and Kuon looked at her, pulling his attention away from Kyoko for just a moment. "I'm going to go," she told him. "It looks as if you're handling this alright," she said and Kuon nodded hesitantly.

"Kanae, thank you for everything you've done today. It's great to know that Kyoko has friends like you," he said honestly and Kanae knew that there was no sarcasm or hidden meaning in those words. Kanae paused as she noticed that Kyoko had fallen asleep in his arms.

"Will she be okay?" Kanae asked and Kuon nodded, picking Kyoko up and holding her in his arms.

"I hope so, I'm going to take her to the bed she's sleeping in and I'll encourage her to call you," he attempted to assure her. "Again, thank you for what you've helped with today, I really appreciate it."

Kanae nodded before leaving and Kuon did take Kyoko to the guest room and placed her in the bed. He tucked her in under the covers and left a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I love you, princess," he told her. "Just call me if you need anything," he said before letting his hand caress her cheek again and walked out of the room. Despite Kyoko not actually being a child, he left the door ajar just slightly. He needed to make sure that she was okay.

Once he saw her sleeping in the bed, Kuon stepped downstairs to his computer. He needed to make sure that his international duties were taken care of. Maybe his parents would be a more comforting presence to her than he was.

…..

…..

Despite how he had argued with himself about the matter, Kuon had moved his work upstairs and into the guest bedroom. He was currently at the desk in the corner. Maybe this would seem as if he were a stalker, especially since Kyoko didn't have memories of their relationship, but he wanted to be close to her and see if anything would happen.

Kyoko had been moving around a lot in her sleep whilst moaning and crying and Kuon had had to force himself to not go over and wrap his arms around her and tell her how much he loved her. She had been kidnapped and raped, he didn't want her scared of him if those were the memories that resurfaced. It was so much harder now; the things that he usually did to comfort her wouldn't work.

Kyoko opened her eyes and blinked through the tears. She looked over to the corner where Kuon was watching her. She reached out to him. She just wanted him beside her. "Kuon," she whispered as he turned and immediately walked over to her, kneeling by the side of the bed.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked her concerned and Kyoko nodded.

"Please don't leave me," Kyoko sobbed painfully as he looked at her surprised. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I can't remember, I want to remember you. I'm sorry. Please don't let someone else take you away," she seemed to beg as Kuon looked at her confused.

"Kyoko," he said to her softly, "Nobody _could_ take me away. My heart belongs to you. My whole body belongs to you if you want it," he said as he slowly cupped her cheek and leaned down to give her a romantic and passion filled kiss. "Please don't think that anyone even comes to close to how much I adore you."

"Kuon," Kyoko whispered before crying. "You shouldn't want me, you shouldn't forgive me. I was so cold to you and so cruel, you shouldn't forgive me."

"I don't forgive you because there's nothing that you need to apologize for," he told her as he lightly tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear. "Oh, my wonderful princess," he said as he kissed her again and pulled back. "You don't remember just how much I love you," he said and looked into her eyes with his emerald ones that she found so beautiful. "I wish you could remember our wedding, it was one of the happiest days of my life, but even if you wind up hating me, I could never stop loving you. I could never be with anyone else. You're my world, Kyoko. I love you unconditionally, my magical, beautiful, talented, kind, warm, affectionate, amazing, fairy princess who stands so much taller than anyone else in my life."

"Kuon," Kyoko whispered, "I feel as if I'm going crazy. I feel so different and scared. I feel like I belong in a mental hospital," a few tears slipped onto the bedsheets. "Shotaro was right. I belong there. I can't live here, I can't breathe here."

"Then let me provide the oxygen you need because I would never send you away there," Kuon promised. "I don't know if you've seen it or remember seeing it. I know we watched it together when we went and visited my parents that one time, but there's this movie called 'The Notebook.'" Kyoko nodded as she listened to him but Kuon could tell from her eyes that she didn't remember it. "Well, there's a couple who is old and the wife has dementia. Every day she forgets about her life and every day her husband tells them about this epic love story and even though he could live outside the home, he doesn't. He remains by her side. If anything like that happened when we're old, I would never leave you. I find it impossible to even think about that option," Kuon said honestly.

Kyoko nodded before touching his cheek which made Kuon's heart melt a little. "Can I ask you for something? Can you hold me?" she asked and Kuon smiled.

"Of course," he said before getting into the other side of the bed, "Like this?" he asked with her arms around her and Kyoko nodded. She really did believe that this man would keep her safe and protected from the world around her no matter how scary it was.

 **End of Chapter Nine**

 **AN2:** Thank you everyone who reads and supports this story. A special shoutout to the reviewer of Chapter Eight: **brennakai**


	10. Chapter 10 - Missing Her

**AN:** I hope you enjoy. At the end there is some Russian but I put the translations in as well.

 **Chapter 10 – Missing Her**

Kuon sighed as he made himself a cup of coffee.

How could he manage to hide his emotions from himself and yet Kyoko, when she was the regular Kyoko, would know how he was feeling before he did. Sometimes she would even ask him what was wrong before he _knew_ there was something wrong. That's just how in synch they were…or used to be at least.

The previous night had been particularly hard and despite how much he loved his arms around Kyoko with her feeling protected by him, he missed his wife. It was so selfish of him. His wife was right there and she was trying her hardest to face the memories that were coming back to her. He should feel lucky that she even existed in his life.

He still couldn't shake the selfish loneliness that came from her not being there with him in mind as well as in body.

He was such a jerk.

As he heard Aurora crying, Kuon was brought back to reality and he went to see his little girl. Maybe Kyoko didn't remember her daughter but her daughter remembered her. Aurora remembered the close cuddles that they had as a family. She could remember Kyoko's smile as they all ate breakfast together. She could remember the love and safety she had felt. Some of that was missing and Kuon knew he had to bear more of the weight and responsibility of taking care of her.

As he got to the room, he picked his daughter up and held her close, kissing the top of her head. "Hi there," he said as he went to sit down with her, "Daddy's got you. What is it? What's wrong?" he asked as he tried to soothe the baby. He held her lovingly as he smiled upon her and kissed the top of her head. "Did you have a scary dream? Daddy has those too," he said as he saw Aurora grab onto his hand.

"Dada" she said as Kuon nodded.

Kuon reached down beside him and pulled up a little bird toy that Aurora had. He held the plush toy in his hand remembering how Kyoko had excitedly held it and told him that they needed it for her toy collection. To Kuon it looked more like a sparrow than a wren, but Kyoko had seemed so happy to have a bird with his stage name that he hadn't argued with her.

Aurora cuddled the bird tightly as Kuon smiled and let his fingers go through her hair. "You hold Mr. Wren, okay, and Daddy will read you a story," he said as he randomly pulled out a book and blinked as he read the title, 'Are You My Mommy?'. Maybe this was ironic, he wasn't entirely sure.

"Are you ready?" he asked as Aurora looked up at him with her gorgeous green eyes as Kuon was reminded how much the blonde-haired baby's face looked like her mother's. Kuon started reading the book and smiled as Aurora tried to hold onto the next page. "You know, one day we'll get to read the book together. I can't wait to hear you speak more, I'm sure your voice will be as beautiful as your mother's."

"I'd like it to be as beautiful as her father's," Kyoko said as she stood there looking at the two of them. She saw Aurora reach out for her and stepped forward, "May I?" she asked and Kuon nodded. He was caught by that comment and he kept watching his wife.

"Of course," Kuon said as he stood and gently passed Aurora to Kyoko. "She's been a little fussy this morning but I think that she's settled down a little bit. She usually does if one of us reads to her. I think she likes looking at all the pictures."

"Do babies do that?" Kyoko asked as she nervously held Aurora who kept moving around. "Maybe you should take her back…I'm scared of dropping her."

Kuon sighed and then stood beside Kyoko, "Here," he told her as he let his arms slip around her waist so that he could help her position their daughter in her arms. Once Kyoko had it, he stepped away. "Sometimes I like to sit down with her, especially if I'm nervous about dropping her," he told her and Kyoko looked at him. She took a seat silently and looked at the baby.

"It's scary how I don't remember her," Kyoko said as Kuon leaned against the wall.

"I'm sure that things will come back in time," he tried to convince himself more than her. "We are lucky with Aurora. She might get in a mood sometimes, but she's a very healthy child and we've never had any problems outside of the typical crying. I'm sure that after a while you'll remember how much you've always loved her."

Kyoko nodded before she looked up at the blond actor. "How come you look so different to Ren Tsuruga?" she asked him which caught Kuon off guard. Kyoko always said how she could see both of them when she looked at him. Why was she changing this?

"Do I?" he asked confused, "Well, first of all, I'm older than I was when I was acting as Ren and then I didn't want to go with my natural hair and eye color during that time. I've heard that going blond makes me look a little different, besides there was a different style I was using."

"It must have been hard not to use your natural features," Kyoko commented and Kuon paled.

"Actually, it was easier. I was only able to get roles in this country with my natural look _after_ I had established myself as Ren Tsuruga. I think with the majority of Japanese movies and dramas, the more Japanese look worked for them. I'm glad that I didn't choose to look like a Russian," he joked and Kyoko looked at him confused. "I'm a quarter Japanese and a quarter Russian, even balance" he tried to tell her.

"You're half American, right?" she asked him and Kuon nodded. "I don't see you as Russian."

"A lot of people do tend to forget _that_ part of my heritage," Kuon told her, "but when you see my mother it's easier to make the connection. I think if you asked the majority of Japanese people, they'd say I was quarter Japanese and three-quarters American."

"When I learned that, was I surprised?" Kyoko asked as she looked at him.

"Well, when you knew that I was actually Kuon Hizuri and not Ren Tsuruga, you mainly considered me an American. I didn't really correct you at first because I did grow up in America and I was born there, I had American citizenship. When you met my mother for the first time, that's when you found out and especially when we started talking in the language. It was as if I'd revealed that I was wearing a mask to disguise alien features," Kuon tried to explain as he saw Aurora starting to fall asleep.

"So that makes Aurora?" Kyoko asked trying to figure it out.

"Aurora is five-eighths Japanese, one-quarter American, and then one eighth Russian," Kuon told her, "though we typically say she's Japanese with a little bit of American and Russian in her blood."

Kyoko looked down with a small laugh and Kuon tilted his head to the side, his expression turning into one of confusion. "It's funny. I never ever pictured myself with a foreigner," she said as Kuon looked up.

"Well, you did fall for me when you thought I was Japanese," he grinned. He watched her as he took in how beautiful she was. "When it comes to love, things like nationality don't really matter. You can't choose who you fall in love with, I've learned that myself. You only have to let go and let it take you where it feels you need to be."

Kyoko nodded as she took his words in again. "Has it ever caused a problem for us?" she asked and Kuon looked down.

"For the most part, no," he told her with a sigh. He didn't know whether to tell her the truth about something so inconsequential. He didn't want to bring up those memories of those reporters who disliked him and called him a mutt who was taking away jobs from good Japanese actors. The people who said that he had tainted blood and shouldn't be at the top of polling data since he only had less than half Japanese blood. He didn't want to talk about how random people had told him that he needed to go back to his home country.

What he definitely didn't want to talk about was how easily he had shrugged these people off in public only for Kyoko to see how it affected him when he thought about his past. He didn't want to tell her how she had stood up for him and how disgusted those comments made _her_ feel. This wasn't about him and how in the past he had struggled to find an identity. "No," he corrected himself as Kyoko studied him. "No. Not at all."

Kyoko nodded before standing up and handing him back Aurora. "Is it alright if I make us something to eat?" she asked him.

"Are you sure? You're definitely the stronger cook out of the two of us, but I don't mind taking care of -" Kuon tried to argue but Kyoko gave him a look that Kuon read a little bit of love into. Maybe he was imagining things because of just how lonely he was?

"You look exhausted, please let me do something for you," Kyoko told him as Kuon set Aurora down again. Kuon sighed and closed his eyes, maybe it was a good idea to invite his mother over so that Kyoko could have another warm presence around her. Since the abduction had been by men, he wanted to start with his mother. He knew that his father would never ever hurt her. His father was sweet and kind and he loved both of them, but this seemed more of a job for his mom.

He stepped downstairs and saw Kyoko digging around planning what to cook. "I'm going to make a quick phone call," he told her. "It won't be too long. Please call me if you need me. The person I'm going to be talking to will definitely understand," he tried to tell his wife as his body nervously shifted.

He walked into another room and picked up the phone. Maybe it was too late to call her. He sighed and grabbed his cellphone, he knew his mother shut off this one, the one not for emergencies, when she went to bed so it wouldn't wake her.

 _[Mom. Sorry to bother you, are you awake?]_

He waited for a little bit before seeing the screen of his phone light up with an English message to match his own.

[ _Kuon? Yes. I just finished a show a few hours ago. A lot of sharp metal. Is anything wrong, honey? It's not common for you to contact us at this time.]_

 _[Shows still go on this late? Are you sure that it's alright to talk.]_

 _[Of course, darling. This show had an afterparty and it's always okay for you to call me.]_

Kuon took a deep breath in before looking at the other phone and picked it up. He closed his eyes and somehow he didn't want Kyoko to hear the words he was about to say. He didn't want to hurt her anymore. The phone was picked up immediately.

"Мама, мне нужно поговорить с тобой о Кёко." (Mom, I need to talk to you about Kyoko.)

Kuon heard a pause at the other end of the line and listened to his mother reply back.

"Продолжать. так как вы не говорите по-английски или по-японски, я думаю, что это плохо." (Continue, since you do not speak English or Japanese, I think it's bad.) Julie told him and Kuon felt a little guilty that the only time he spoke Russian was to avoid the general public when he was in disguise or when talking in private to his mother.

"Это определенно не хорошо." (This is definitely not good). Kuon told her before taking a nervous breath in.

 **End of Chapter 10**

 **Thank you for Reading**

 **Thank you Reviewers of Chapter 9**

Ashenvale, brennakai, Kris, PaulaGaTo


	11. Chapter 11 - Abuse versus Protection

**AN:** Thank you for your patience with the update 😊 I really hope you enjoy it. Also, I have a running thing in my fics where I use therapists as shady people. I actually have had therapists that I like and I have a psychiatrist I've seen for eleven years so please don't think therapy and psychiatry is evil. Anyway, hope you enjoy.

 **Chapter Eleven – Abuse versus Protection**

Kuon looked at Aurora as she blinked up at him from where she was being carried on his chest. He had come to the airport himself to meet Julie. He knew that he could have always booked a taxi for her but he felt that he _needed_ to see her himself. He was happy that Kyoko had agreed to see a therapist that Lory had set up for her. Maybe things would be better for her this way.

As the people exited through the gate, Kuon smiled down at Aurora as they saw Julie with her designer purse and suitcase. "See, it's grandmother," he said to the little girl as he kissed his daughter's head. He saw his mother melt as she saw her granddaughter there.

"Hiii" she said to the little girl as her eyes lit up and Aurora clutched to her dad's shirt. "Hi, do you remember me?" she asked the small girl as Aurora laughed and clapped her hands. Julie then turned her attention to her son and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, darling," she said as she kissed his cheek. "It's good to see you. How are you doing?" she put a hand to his cheek and ran her thumb over it. "Darling you look so exhausted."

"I'm okay," Kuon said as he reached for her bag but Julie shook her head.

"I'm fine taking it," she told him before seeing Aurora yawn against her dad's chest. "You just take care of my precious granddaughter."

"Are you sure?" Kuon asked her as he saw people taking photographs of them. He sighed and took her suitcase before she had time to protest. He gently turned Aurora's face away from the cameras. When he had been growing up his parents had done the same thing. They hadn't wanted the paparazzi to pry into the life of one so little.

When they reached Kuon's car, Julie gracefully took the suitcase back and put it into the back of the car whilst she sneakily took the baby bag off of her son's shoulder and put it in the car whilst he strapped in his daughter. Julie grinned as she saw how gently and lovingly her son interacted with his daughter. He was a great father who put family first which was probably why he was so exhausted.

Kyoko's condition must be very hard to deal with.

Kuon opened the door for his mother and then once she had sat down inside, he closed it and went to sit in the driver's seat. He smiled as he saw his mother watch Aurora who was falling asleep. "Thanks so much for making the trip out here," he yawned before focusing on starting the car. "I hope it wasn't an inconvenience to –"

"I love seeing my son and his family," Julie commented as she watched him. "Your father has some things that he needs to do for his latest job but I told him what was going on. He doesn't want to scare Kyoko, neither of us do, so he wanted me to give him an okay if it was alright for him to come."

Kuon nodded, "I think one at a time is best anyway," he said as he put on some soothing music on in the car and heard the sound of his daughter falling asleep. "I have some work that I put on hold for my own job and I have to figure out how to deal with that. I think they understand but it's not the most professional option to just leave them in the middle of a shoot."

"And sometimes we have to be a little unprofessional," Julie smiled. "I could stay over here if you wanted to finish your work."

"And Aurora?" Kuon asked.

Julie rolled her eyes, "I'm a great mother, Kuon. I would be happy to take care of her. You should know from your first-hand experiences that -"

"You are a wonderful mother," Kuon assured her. "That would be very helpful but please don't cram food down her throat," he tried to tease and Julie nodded with a smile.

"Deal," she said as she reached over and smoothed out his hair. Kuon rolled his eyes at how overly loving she sometimes was but it was probably for the best that she did care this much. Julie's loving kindness and patience were most likely what would be best for Kyoko right now even if that didn't involve him.

…..

…..

Megumi, the high-profile therapist who Lory had arranged for Kyoko to see, smiled as she looked over at her client. Kyoko's back was straight, her hands placed in her lap in a very formal posture, and her eyes were cast down at the ground nervously. Kyoko really hoped that the conversation would start soon, otherwise she wasn't sure _what_ to say.

Megumi leaned towards the actress, "So, how are you today?"

Kyoko paused before looking at the floor, "I'm doing a little better than when the hospital released me. Kuon-san…Hizuri-san…Kuon-san is making sure that I have all that I need. He's always willing to listen to me even if my troubles might burden him. He's a very good person."

"You're lucky to have him. I, myself, have always been a huge fan of Tsuruga Ren." Megumi coughed slightly before adding quickly, "but I'm neutral and I take meetings with my clients very seriously and objectively. Please don't feel afraid to tell me about him even the negative things."

"He's very…" Kyoko began before smiling, "he's always doing his best for everyone around him. It's as if he prioritized both myself and our child so much higher than himself. I feel as if I might be a burden on him."

"Do you really feel that you're a burden on him? Has he ever said that to you?" Megumi asked and Kyoko immediately shook her head.

"He hasn't but it's as if he misses his wife. He has told me that he won't force me to be her if I choose not to follow the same choices that I did when I was his wife. He's treating me as a different person but he's caring and considerate and I can tell that he loves me. He loves me enough that he's trying to hold back to make me more comfortable," Kyoko sighed as tears came to her eyes.

"I've started to see glimpses of my relationship with him and he's such a good person with such a good soul but I can't remember him. I want to remember everything about him. I feel so close to him and yet there is so much about him which is a complete blank," Kyoko admitted.

Megumi jotted down some notes. "So, you say you feel that you're fifteen?" she asked and Kyoko nodded as a shyness appeared on her face that she hadn't shown since she became a known actress. "It must be hard knowing that sometimes you might need a legal guardian since you're not of what we call sound mind. Does it feel hard that he's taken that role?"

Kyoko shook her head, "He loves me. He asks me everything that he could make a decision on himself. He rescued me from a mental ward."

"So, you two talk about all of the decisions that he has to make on your care and rehabilitation?" Megumi asked and Kyoko nodded.

"He talks to me, we talk together but he lets me make the decisions after he gives me all the information and makes sure I don't have any questions and then I make the decisions. He treats me as if I'm an adult but he's always there to support me," Kyoko looked down as she imagined what Shotaro would do based on what he had already done. Would he even show her the paperwork and sit down with her to explain it? Would he talk about things that might be against his desires, putting herself before him?

"It sounds as if he's trying to give you independence. How does that make you feel?" Megumi asked.

"Loved," Kyoko admitted with a smile before she looked down. "I just wish that I remembered him and why he does that, I want to know why he does everything."

Megumi sighed, "Then maybe you should talk to him about it. Would you consider coming in with him to some marriage therapy meetings?" she asked as Kyoko bit her bottom lip, her brain mulling over the idea before she nodded.

"I'd like that," Kyoko told the therapist before thinking about how she was going to ask Kuon this idea. He was a good man and she couldn't imagine him saying no but he was busy and he was exhausted. It was more than obvious that he had already given up things to help her recover. She also wanted to know about what had happened to her, how those men had taken her.

Why was her mind blocking these memories?

Was there some sinister secret that Kuon had or represented? He didn't abuse her…right? His behavior wasn't because he felt guilty, well hopefully it wasn't.

…..

…..

As the meeting ended and Kyoko walked out the room, she smiled as she saw Kuon put down a magazine that he was reading and smiled up at her with that blinding smile he seemed to possess. "How are you feeling? Did everything go okay in there?"

"Yes, everything…" Kyoko said as she nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She blushed as she saw him stand and walk over to her, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder and continuing to smile in a way that one might describe the smile of a god. She really wanted her memories back so that she could really enjoy how much he cared about her. It seemed like such a fairytale romance.

"Everything?" he repeated as he tucked a few more strands behind her ear and Kyoko grabbed his hand and held it to her cheek. It was as if she needed his warmth to protect her.

"Hizuri-san," Megumi said as Kuon looked at her, "May I speak to you privately?" she asked whilst gesturing back into her office.

Kuon looked at Kyoko concerned and leaned down to ask her quietly, "Is that alright with you? Do you think you'd be comfortable out here by yourself?" Kyoko nodded and Kuon kissed her very softly on the top of her head before going into the office. He sat down in the seat that Megumi gestured to him and smiled, leaning forward. "Thank you for agreeing to see her. It looked as if things went well. I really do appreciate it."

"Kyoko brought some things up in the session that I feel you need to hear," Megumi began.

Kuon looked at her, taking steady breaths and shook his head. "With the exception of harm to herself, I don't think I need to know anything. Kyoko is an independent person and unless she asked for you to tell me then -"

"Are you abusing her?" the therapist asked as Kuon's eyes widened.

"I would never drea-"

"Abuse doesn't always have to be physical, Hizuri-san," Megumi said and Kuon froze. Had he been misreading the situations and doing something wrong? Had Kyoko been afraid to really talk to him about any worries or concerns that she was experiencing? Did Kyoko think he was abusing her?

"No. Did she sa—" Kuon attempted to ask but was cut off again.

"She said she feels uncomfortable with you," Megumi told him and Kuon felt his heart rip a little as he heard that. That had never been how he wanted to make her feel. "She told me that she feels unsafe with -"

Kuon looked at her like a puppy who had had a bone or favorite toy taken away from him. He put his hand on his knee and squeezed it tight as he looked at the therapist. He didn't want to show any weakness but he just felt terrible that he had been misreading things like this. The acting ability was probably something Kyoko had been using and she had started off thinking that he was a magical fairy who could alter time and reality.

"Did she say ho-"

"Usually in this type of situation, I would have to notify the police," she saw Kuon break further, "however because this is confidential information that I'm sharing with you, I think it's best if I have a few more meetings with Kyoko before we decide if action needs to be taken."

"I wouldn't hurt her," Kuon attempted to argue. "I'd never hurt her."

"Sometimes two people can see a situation from completely different viewpoints," Megumi said and Kuon looked down with a sad smile as the memories of Rick came back to him. He just had to find a way of hurting every single person he cared about. That was his curse.

He just needed to figure out what was right to stop all the pain that he caused for his loved ones.

 **End of Chapter Eleven**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Thank you, reviewers of Chapter Ten**

Ashenvale, KrisXD, MetroNeko, PaulaGaTo,


	12. Chapter 12 - Speaking Your Mind

**AN:** I'm sick of making excuses for why I haven't been writing because as much as I appreciate you guys sometimes I'm not in the mood. I do hope you enjoy though 😊 Quick question, does anyone else ever picture their months as these are the days before the new Skip Beat manga chapter and then these are the days after or is that just me?

 **AN2:** The therapist storyline will continue but I thought honesty was an important part of this fic.

 **Chapter Twelve – Speaking Your Mind**

As Kuon stepped out of the therapist's office he just stood still and looked at Kyoko who was looking through a recent magazine with a frown on her face. He wanted to go over to her and ask her if she was okay. He wanted to sit down with her and explain whatever was on the page she was staring at and make sure to take his time and be gentle so that she could ask questions if she had any. He wanted to do that for her but he didn't know how he could possibly wind up hurting her.

He was too late and Megumi approached her.

Kyoko looked up from an article that was written about how strong the relationship of the Hizuri's were both on and off screen. It was from the previous year when they had been in a drama as a loving couple who started off as a teacher who had become a barkeep after some stressful life events and a college student who brought him back to doing what he loved. It was said to be fueled by their love and trust.

Of course, Kuon had no idea that it was _that_ article that Kyoko was reading.

Megumi hummed, "They tend to soften these up, I find. Not telling the whole truth about what's really going on. I mean, to think that someone acts like that on-screen is one thing but -"

"I think he's like that. It's just weird that -" Kyoko said before seeing Kuon looking away from her. He looked very troubled by something. "Kuon? Do you have more articles like this?" she asked but Megumi took the magazine from her causing her to lose her place in it.

Kuon blinked but he saw Kyoko look confused at the therapist and then gave a Ren Tsuruga smile. "Shall we go?" he asked her and Kyoko froze before nodding. Was she bothering him? "Do you feel forced to call me Kuon, you could call me Corn or Ren or -"

"I like calling you Kuon," she said before bowing quickly and deeply to the therapist. Kuon bowed as well before opening the door for Kyoko. He looked away from her as they walked to his car. He knew he was acting different but wasn't it best to keep his distance until he knew how Kyoko would want him to act.

"Is anything wrong?" Kyoko asked as she came up to him and tilted her head to the side concerned for him. "Did they tell you - have I done something wrong?" she asked before bowing deeply to him. "If I've done something then I'm really really sorry."

"Please don't," Kuon whispered as he looked at her, "Please don't bow like that. Are you scared of me?" he asked her before shaking his head and sighing. Who would tell someone that they were afraid of that they were afraid or felt unsafe around them? It would just give them more power and control.

"Do you want me to be scared of you?" Kyoko asked and she saw him shake his head.

"Not at all, in fact if there's anything that I'm doing that you don't like then please tell me. There has never been any part of me that's wanted to make you feel abused or powerless and if I've done something by mistake which has -"

"What are you talking about?" Kyoko asked as she looked at him confused. "I'm sorry but…" she stared at him in complete bewilderment. "What are you talking about? Is this something that -"

"I'm sorry that I made you scared, your therapist was worried that I made you feel scared and I'm sorry. I hope that you don't see me as a power mad fairy prince who wants to shape the world for himself and uses manipulation to get what he wants. If you don't feel safe to talk to me then it's good that you have someone to talk to. I'm sorry that I hurt you and if you could just tell me what I -" Kuon started trying to apologize but Kyoko took a few steps towards him, put her hands on his cheeks and pulled his head down to kiss him. She took a couple of steps backwards surprised by her own actions.

Kuon looked at her. In just that short moment it was as if his wife had come back to him. In the past she had done that to bring him back to earth and anchor him. She knew when his head was spinning out of control or sinking into a fog and so she would try to make him feel tied down to something. Those little things such as Kyoko knowing how he acted when he was too hot or cold in a room, when he needed something to drink, those little things hurt the most.

"I'm sorry," Kyoko blushed. "I'm not scared of you and you don't hurt me. I couldn't have asked for a more gentle, kind, and caring person to be my husband."

"Then -" Kuon said confused and Kyoko looked at him and placed a hand on his chest.

"The worst thing for me when it comes to you is how much of you I've forgotten but my heart still yearns for you, I know that you're my safety. I feel a little young to be with a man who looks like you but I lucked out." Kyoko turned a darker red as she said these things to her and Kuon laughed as he put his hand to her cheek.

"So, you don't consider me scary and abusive?" he asked her with hope in his eyes and she shook her head.

"How did you get to be such a great actor when you let all of these tiny things tear you down. Haven't the critics been harsh to you on any of your projects, not a single one of them?" she asked and Kuon sighed and bowed his head.

"Let's say that the one person whose opinion of me matters most is the one of the woman standing in front of me," he told her before smiling. "If you ever get your memory back then I don't know if I want you to remember that the therapist said that to me," he told her relieved though he knew he had to talk to Lory about this and maybe find somebody else.

"And why's that?" Kyoko asked as they reached the car and Kuon opened her door for her.

"Because you never do take kindly to people trying to put words into your mouth. You never have and I predict that if your memory comes back, you never will."

…

…

As they got back to the house, Kuon opened the door to Kyoko's side and took a couple of steps back. "So, I picked my mother up from the airport earlier. You two have always gotten along well. She knows about what's happened and she's promised me that she'll take it at your speed."

Kyoko nodded nervously as she thought about her own mother, "Did you ever -"

"She's much different from your mother," Kuon nodded. "I have met Saena before and my opinion on her is…well let's not speak about that subject right now. When you were younger, you told me many stories about her and my mother is _not_ her. You have nothing to be afraid of," he tried to tell her as she looked around.

Kuon smiled. This was just like the first time when she had met Julie and she had known her as Kuu's wife. She had wanted to make the best first impression that she could and even though Kuu openly showed his belief in her, Kyoko was still taking small steps. He had actually seen the meeting since they had done it so publicly and he could see his father trying to stop his mother from chasing after him and tackling him to the ground with shouts of his real name.

Julie opened the door as they approached and she smiled happily at them.

"Kyoko, this is Julienna Hizuri, she is my mother and your mother-in-law," Kuon said as he looked at Julie and she gave one of her beautiful and welcoming smiles to Kyoko.

"Kuon, go make us some tea," she told him before he blinked hard, "You heard me. I want to reintroduce myself to Kyoko here," she paused as she realized that Kyoko was in a deep formal bow. "Oh honey, you don't need to bow that deeply to someone who loves you as much as I do."

Kyoko looked up before seeing Kuon smiling to them as he went to the kitchen. Kyoko looked at him before looking at Julie, "So you're Kuon's mother? It's very nice to meet you. Kuon has been taking amazing care of me so thank you for raising him so well."

Julie slightly paled at that but nodded slowly anyway, she didn't want to go into the details of how she hadn't been there during his teenage years and how she had had to fight against going to see him and taking him home with her. It was all working out for right now, she didn't want anything to spoil it.

"Thank you," she said before looking in the direction her son had just left. "I'm lucky that I get to have him as a son and we're both extremely lucky and thankful that we get to have you in our lives Kyoko. You make the sun shine and the world seem even more brighter, thank you."

Kyoko smiled before following Julie into the living room, she sat down opposite the other woman with her back straight and her hands perfectly in her lap.

"I'm the woman who will give you all the dirt on Kuon. I know a lot more about him than most people and I'd be happy to share it," she winked before hearing someone laughing from the kitchen.

"I can hear you," Kuon called out and Julie put a finger to her lips and Kyoko giggled which made Kuon take a look at them and smile before getting back to his tea duties.

"I have a question about Kuon that I'd like to ask," Kyoko said weakly and Julie smiled.

"Anything," she said and Kyoko looked down like a nervous high-schooler asking about her crush.

"When he was a young boy, Kuon loved natural colors like blues and greens and even some browns. He liked the color of the sky and the sea but then recently his answer has changed," Julie told her with a smile. "He said that -"

"My favorite color is the color of Kyoko's eyes when she's happy," Kuon finished for her and Julie nodded as she saw the way that her son looked upon his amnesiac wife. If this girl didn't recover quickly then she worried about the damage for her son.

 **End of Chapter Twelve**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Thank you to reviewers of Chapter Eleven**


	13. Chapter 13 - Please remember me

**AN:** I hope you enjoy this chapter

 **Chapter Thirteen – Please remember me**

Kyoko looked at her mother in law in wonder as she looked down at the scrapbook that she had made Kuon one year for their anniversary. Despite the fact that Kuon always went and found her the most beautiful jewelry or accessories and despite the makeup he knew that she loved – he had bought her her own Odette – she had wanted to show him how much he meant to her and she had done this by putting every article about him and the two of them in a scrapbook and also adding some plastic slots for the double or multi-page articles.

These all discussed Kuon as a heroic presence and a great actor. However, the way that he looked at her and the way that his body language was when it came to the shots was how she had always imagined a prince would treat a princess. She blushed as she saw a picture of him holding her so lovingly whilst she was pregnant.

" _Aren't you glad that the due date is coming up? How do you two feel about being parents?"_

" _I feel wonderful. It's an amazing feeling that you're going to be a father. That your wife gets to give you such a gift."_

" _I'm both thrilled and scared of being a mother."_

" _And Kyoko, what type of diet or exercise do you plan to do to get rid of the baby weight? We're wondering if you're going to -"_

" _With or without our child in her stomach and with or without the weight that Kyoko has naturally gained, she is beautiful and I won't let anyone say otherwise. This gorgeous woman doesn't need to change her body. She has enough acting talent that body size doesn't matter and her fans know this. She is amazing and even if my wife was 300lb, she would still be beautiful, gorgeous, and sexy to me."_

Kyoko felt tears come to her eyes as she read the interview. He hadn't even let the reporter finish that question and instead he had come to her aid and said such beautiful things. She blushed. She had always thought of Shou as her prince but would he be so quick to come to her defense. Maybe this was where Kuon was better – no there were a _lot_ of ways in which Kuon was better.

"Kyoko?" the blond man asked as he came to the doorway with their daughter in his arms. "Are you? What's wrong, princess?" he asked as he approached her and Kyoko felt the tears in her eyes. She shook her head and smiled happily.

"I'm just reading about how good a person you are," she told him and saw him smile weakly as if trying not to argue with that. She looked at Julie before pointing to the written interview. "Look, he protected me."

"That's who my son is," she said before smiling at Kuon, "I think it's true as well. You could be a size twenty and he would still be there with you reminding you how beautiful you are. He loves you so much."

"There is no change in your body that is too great for me to not love you," Kuon said as he looked at Aurora and grinned, "You either," he told his daughter with a smile and Kyoko nodded as she blushed. She was finding him more and more wonderful with every article that she read.

"Even if I became a guy?" she asked with a raise of her eyebrow, "Even if I was a prince instead of a princess."

Kuon laughed and shook his head with a smile as he thought about it, "Yes," he said honestly. "Yes, even if you were a guy. If you became a man then I would still be proud of the way that you call me your husband and I'd call you my prince instead of my princess. You have no idea how much you've saved me or how deep my love is for you. I would give up anything and everything for you."

"Thank you," Kyoko whispered before setting the book to the side. She reached up for the little girl in her husband's arms. "May I hold her? I think that I'm improving when it comes to children."

Kuon nodded and slowly transferred the baby over to his wife, "Hey, here's Mommy," he said to Aurora. "She wants to see you. She loves you so so much."

Kyoko grinned as she held the little girl and started talking to her. Kuon looked up at his mother and gestured for them to talk in the adjoining room away from her. Julie nodded and Kuon kissed Kyoko's cheek before whispering to her, "My mother and I will be close by. You call out if you need either of us, okay?" he asked.

Kyoko nodded, her eyes not moving from the little girl, "Okay."

Kuon stood and walked into the next room with his mother. He ran a hand through his hair and looked down guiltily. His eyes showed pain but his body language showed a professional discipline. He had definitely inherited hers and Kuu's work ethic.

"Darling," Julie said as she looked at him, "What's going on?"

"I booked a flight for tomorrow morning," Kuon explained as he felt ashamed of the way that he was putting his career over his wife. They had always talked about the way that family was more important to both of them but their careers might require some time away. "You'll look after her, right?"

"I promise. Both of your girls will be fine," Julie smiled before letting one hand smooth out her son's slightly untidy hair. "You have to promise me two things whilst you're away though," she said as Kuon blinked, "First I want you to eat and second, I want you to sleep."

Kuon laughed and bowed his head. This was the same advice that Kyoko would give him if she hadn't been abducted, abused, and her memories gone. She always told him that he needed to eat and when she was most worried, she would ask him to make her food videos of his meals."

"I promise," he said before Julie smiled and then wrapped her arms around her little boy in a hug.

"Thank you," she told him with a sigh of relief.

…..

…..

The next morning, Kuon was of two minds. Part of him wanted to stay in Japan until the matter was settled. He wanted to be there for Kyoko in case there were any questions that she had about his life or to help her if he saw that she was struggling by trying to understand some new information. He loved her more than his work but he knew that his wife would get angry or disappointed in him for abandoning his work.

He had been in the middle of shooting when he had come here and yes, he had had permission from the director to leave but he had to try to at least have a good work ethic. If Kyoko were in his position, she would probably do the same. She would make sure to call his mother so that he had someone and she would try to keep as much contact as she had, but she would understand how her work was important.

He had to try to focus on that. If he got through the filming process with as few NGs as possible then that would be okay, he would be with her sooner. The other part of him was focusing on his acting and wanting to make his wife proud of him.

It was one of the hardest things he had had to do to decide to leave her when she might need him.

He walked over to Kyoko before looking at the car which would take him to the airport (one of the president's cars) and let his hand rest against her cheek. He smiled as he saw her press it closer to her and tried to keep himself strong enough to be away from her. "You promise me that you'll be okay?" he asked her, "You'll tell my mother if you aren't or if you need anything. I will be back as soon as I can be but if you need me sooner then tell me. You're so important to me."

"I know," Kyoko smiled, "but if I didn't feel like a fifteen-year-old, I'd be telling you to get to the airport and to do a good job so I'll tell you the same right now. I believe in your heart and hopefully I'll have gained some new memories when you get back." She leaned up on her toes before kissing him softly on the lips. "I want you to be happy."

Kuon smiled as he pulled her to his chest and she felt happy as she felt the rise and fall that came with his breaths. "I want you to be so happy as well," he said before kissing her again and smiled at his mother and daughter. He got into the car and looked down.

He just had to concentrate on his work for a little bit and then he would be able to come home for good.

That was the problem with having such a busy schedule, he could rarely take days off like this despite the circumstances. He had once told Kyoko that even the death of a family member could be worked through, but he hadn't thought that he would have to repeat those same words to himself.

He closed his eyes and put his hands together. He let his head move forwards and rested it on his hands. He loved her and he was leaving her selfishly. He just needed her to hang in there and he needed to believe in her strength and her guts. If anything happened to her because he had decided to focus on work then he would never forgive himself.

…

…..

" _Let's see if her husband loves her after this," a man laughed and there was a violent force against Kyoko's body. She could feel someone grabbing her and felt pain. She let those words repeat in her ears and felt that she had failed him. After all of the pain that he had endured during his life, she had failed him._

Kyoko woke up from the nap that she had been taking and looked around. She closed her eyes nervously, she was terrified of that image popping up again, but all she saw was the happiest Kuon as he stood at the end of an aisle and watched her. She opened her eyes as new facts seemed to appear about him and she allowed herself to smile happily.

"You like your coffee black. When you needed help during Dark Moon you made a disgusting meal that I helped you battle. You like to be in nature more than in the city. You feel nervous in a crowd but have amazing charisma so nobody can tell. You tend to internalize your problems but have let me be the only person to hear them," she said before putting a hand to her mouth. She was thrilled now that she could remember more about him.

Among all the hazy and cloudy spots in her memory, she was starting to _see_ him again. She was starting to remember her husband. She knew that there was more to do but she could remember being there with him and how no magic could fabricate those moments in her life.

He was across the ocean but if she wrote these memories down, he could listen to her and she might be able to know him before he got back.

What she knew now was how much he loved her and she loved him.

Was there any information more important than that?

 **End of Chapter Thirteen**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Thank you, reviewers of Chapter Twelve**

Ashenvale, brennakai, Kris, ktoll9, PaulaGaTo


	14. Chapter 14 - Men

**AN:** Hope you guys enjoy twists 😉

 **Chapter Fourteen - Men**

Kuon sighed as he sat on the hotel bed with his phone. He had been doing his best with the scenes that he was in and told the director that he had a family situation to deal with but there was still no way of finishing as early as he wanted to. He was attempting to keep his mind off of things other than his work and was even eating in a healthy manner in case that was the best way of getting the filming shot faster.

It didn't seem to be helping.

Kuon was scared that Kyoko would remember him but only the bad memories. She would remember the early times when he had said that he liked her guts but he hadn't been able to express himself to her. He thought of the anger he had in Karuizawa and how that might paint him in a different light. Then of course there was the memories of the men whom he wanted to rip the throats out of, there were the people who had treated her as a toy.

Those actions were unforgiveable.

Those people would never be forgiven and he didn't want them anywhere near her. He would do whatever was in his power to keep them away. If that meant leaving her and Aurora and being sent to jail on death row, so be it -

\- "Darling, are you there? Kuon?" Julie said on the other end of the phone line which made Kuon relax a little more. He managed to exit his thoughts and took a few breaths to steady himself.

"Yes, yes, I'm here. I'm here, Mom," he said quickly and looked down. Hopefully he sounded as if he had just exited from an hour of calming relaxa—

"What's wrong? Darling, you're drifting off and I can't tell what's in your head when you do that especially on the phone. I'm thinking that you're calling because you wanted to see how things were without you here. Well, don't worry because I've been having a great time with us girls here," Julie said which made Kuon laugh weakly out of relief.

"That's great. Kyoko's doing well?" he asked as he tried to run his fingers through his blond hair and steady himself. He couldn't start thinking of things as precious or things as being stolen from him. He needed to keep that shady part of himself in the shadows. He didn't want her to ever know the things that he kept hidden, especially those he had kept hidden before the incident.

"She's doing very well. She played with Aurora today and the two of them cooked with me and I told her about our trips to see you two. That reminds me, your father is very interested in seeing Kyoko and -" Julie began and Kuon tensed.

Kuu HIzuri would never hurt anyone who was hurting themselves and wasn't threatening him or a loved one. He would never laugh at her and though it might be biased, Kuon considered him the best dad ever. Was it too much to push on her? Was he doing too much if he invited him especially if he wasn't there to mediate?

"Dad knows about her condition, right? You've given him an explanation about it?" he asked before hearing a sound effect on his phone. He'd check that afterwards.

"Your father knows but you know him, if one of his children is injured he can't sit or stand in one place. He gets nervous and scared and he'll pace or eat or do both simultaneously. You also know that he would do anything for either of you," Julie said and Kuon sighed.

"Maybe, I want you to be absolutely certain that Kyoko's okay with it first. Thank you for being there for them when I can't," Kuon said softly before he tried to relax. "Could you ask her if she wants to talk to me? If she doesn't then, please, give her my love."

"I'm sure she'll be happy to talk to you," Julie said as Kuon got onto the bed and let his back rest against the wall. He had to figure out how to approach this situation. He couldn't let it overcome him and he didn't want to turn into the person that he had been as a teenager. He didn't want to become a dark Kuon or a rogue Kuon ever again.

As he sat with the phone to his ear he heard an uncertain voice but the one belonging to the only person who could calm him down.

"Hi, Kuon," she said sounding nervous before smiling, "It's good to talk to you. Are you enjoying the shooting?"

"Yes, it's a story that gives me a lot to really work with in developing my characters. They chose a really good location to shoot in. Have you been okay? My mother's making you food which is edible, right?" he joked and heard a weak laugh.

"I'm not sure what you mean, we've made food together," Kyoko said and Kuon nodded. Yes, she wouldn't have known what he meant and if she did then she wouldn't have let Julie know. It was a bad joke.

"That sounds like a good day," Kuon said before he looked up having flashbacks of before they had started dating and he was telling Kyoko that she shouldn't be staying up late because of the location shoot. He remembered how he had actually watched Prisoner and it had made it so that he really couldn't escape his love for her. He had needed to hear her voice that second and so had made up an excuse. As Ren Tsuruga he had often made a lot of excuses.

"Yes. It was fun. I learned some more facts about your family. I heard that your dad wanted to come and see me, I'm alright with it. I've seen pictures of him and he seems like a very caring man," Kyoko said nervously and Kuon smiled.

"Yeah, he is. I'll let him know but contact me if anything happens that makes you feel nervous or worried or if you just want to talk," Kuon told her. He had shared some personal details with the director that were in a nondisclosure contract and so the director had allowed him to take calls from Kyoko during the filming in exchange for him being there.

As he sat on the bed, he heard a knock at his door and stood up confused.

"Was that the door?" Kyoko asked as she heard the knock on the other end of the line. "Do you need to go? Is there someone there? Am I making you late for something?" she asked and Kuon walked to the door to see that there was Yashiro standing there with a deep frown over his face.

Kuon opened the door but raised a finger since he was on the phone.

"It's alright. It's my manager, you'll be able to meet him soon and I guarantee you that you'll like him. You two always did get along well. Is there anything else that you wanted to talk about, princess?" he said as he saw Yashiro sit down in a chair as if itching to start speaking and Kuon looked at him confused.

"I think I'm finding more things I love about you," Kyoko said and Kuon laughed.

"You want to tell me now?" he asked with a playful smile, "or do you want to wait for me to get home. I'll be back as soon as I can but now you have my father coming so that might be good." He saw Yashiro attempting to gesture something and so shrugged whilst being even more confused.

"I'll wait until later. Have a good night, Kuon, I hope that the rest of the filming goes well," Kyoko said sweetly and Kuon smiled.

"I love you, you take care of yourself and give my love to Aurora too. I'm sure that she's a handful," he smiled. "I love you so much, Kyoko."

"I love you too," Kyoko whispered as she hung up and Kuon pressed the end call button.

With a sigh, he took a look at Yashiro. "What is it? You look as if you're going to tell me that you're dying in an unexplained and random number of minutes."

"It's worse than that," Yashiro said before looking at him, "but I have to know who I'm talking to here. I need you to be calm and I need…" Yashiro trailed off into silence as he took a look at the window but it appeared as if he was staring into space.

"You need?" Kuon asked, "You need my understanding? my patience? my cooperation?"

"I think I need you to take on the personality of Ren Tsuruga because, I'm sorry to have to say it, I don't think that Kuon Hizuri would be able to handle this news," Yashiro said and Kuon looked at him confused.

"I'm sorry?" he asked and Yashiro looked down. Maybe he shouldn't say anything. Maybe he should wait until they were back in Japan with the president and then he could explain the situation.

"I had words with Lory and he told me that they found the people responsible for the abuse that Kyoko went through," he said and Kuon took a slow breath in, "Are you going to be alright?" Yashiro asked as he too was scared of Kuon just suddenly evolving into dark Kuon like a monster on an anime.

"Just tell me straight. They raped her. They gang raped her. They did worse?" Kuon asked and Yashiro looked down.

"One of them is here. He's a member of the crew and -" Yashiro froze as he felt a cold chill in the air and looked at the man opposite him. Kuon suddenly looked like a more twisted version of himself and not a very sellable idol.

"His name," Kuon said slowly, "What is his name?"

…

…

Kyoko smiled as she looked at her mother in law and her child. She finally felt as if her life was coming to a place that she could accept. She could try and make things work more and she could definitely feel confident in her love for Kuon. She just wished that she had the memories back. Maybe there were difficult times but from what everyone around her was saying, her life with Kuon was a real life fairytale.

"I'm going to go and get some air," Kyoko gestured to the front door.

Julie immediately stood, "Honey, is that such a - is there something that I can do instead? If there's something that you need, I'd be happy to run down to the store and get it for you." Julie looked at her precious daughter in law with fear in her eyes. A moment ago a cold chill had gone down the back of her neck and that had made her worried. Kuon loved Kyoko so much, he wouldn't forgive himself if she was in danger.

"I'll be fine," Kyoko tried to tell her before leaving. Julie anxiously sat down again with Aurora.

As Kyoko made her way to the food market, she froze as she saw a man who wore visual kei clothes. She smiled and shook her head, this was definitely a strange place for a person from a Kyoto inn but if she was who she had been then she would have had these encounters every day.

She stepped into the store and looked around. For some reason she felt a pull towards the riceballs and looked at them with a soft smile. She had the memory of someone trying to pass them off as a full meal and lecturing them. She wondered if that hazy person was Kuon.

As she looked at them she heard the sound of someone behind her and so turned, "Hello," she said before bowing, "Oh am I in your way. I'll move if -"

"You're exactly where you should be," the man smiled as a cold gleam appeared in his eyes, "Reino," he said offering her his hand.

 **End of Chapter Fourteen**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Thank you, reviewer of Chapter Thirteen**

brennakai


	15. Chapter15-Things that are Lost and Found

**AN:** I really hope that you enjoy this chapter. As for the question about the text, that was just from Yashiro and maybe I skipped over the explanation, sorry about that. Again, I hope you enjoy.

 **Chapter Fifteen – Things that are Lost and Found**

Kyoko looked back at the strange guy and as she touched his hand she froze. She could see this guy looming above her and then Ren Tsuruga protecting her. She could see him asking for chocolates and again Ren Tsuruga was helping her. She could see him approaching her when she was looking at flowers for a wedding and the way that Kuon just helped her as he always had. She looked at him and her eyes widened.

"You're not a nice person," she said before looking down. Was that a completely stupid thing to say to him? Should she have acted more out of defense or was it okay that she had said that?

She heard Reino laughing and Kyoko wrapped an arm around herself. She wished that Kuon was here right now. She felt as if she was a teenager again and she knew that Kuon would help her feel better. She just had to imagine him here. She had to imagine him holding her hand and telling this guy to back off. She had to imagine his weak and guilty smile as he looked her over to make sure that she was okay.

"That guy of yours isn't here, is he?" Reino asked and Kyoko felt her body freeze.

"He's always around. He's always looking out for me. You can't say anything bad about him," she protested. Even if Kuon had done bad things in the past, he had done all that he could to protect her from harm. He was the perfect image of a prince to her.

"But he's not in Japan, is he?" Reino asked and Kyoko looked at him shocked.

"How did you -" she said nervously.

"The same way that I know he's probably going to go completely berserk right now," Reino grinned as Kyoko looked at him unsure. She didn't want to think of that kind of Corn. She wanted him to be safe and she wanted him more than physically safe but emotionally safe as well. "That guy is dangerous. You shouldn't go near -"

"Stop it," Kyoko said firmly as her eyes looked ahead of her as she remembered warm embraces on cold nights, kisses that stopped her from breaking, his words which had always supported her and made her feel special. She felt some tears roll down her cheeks, "Kuon, please be okay sweetheart," she whispered before she knew that the words had come out.

Reino pulled her in and smiled as Kyoko looked at him in shock and he kissed her. As their lips touched, it was as if a whirlwind had appeared around her as the memories got stronger. She remembered when he had taught her to model and she had made princess Rosa into a necklace. She remembered how he had looked during the car scene when they were acting together. She saw him down on his knee and the happiness and excitement and fulfillment that was in her body when he asked her if she would be his wife.

Kyoko felt something strange around her, something familiar as if a grudge was present but there were two angels around it as well. "I've told you, you asshole, my lips are reserved for Kuon and he's earned them with years of love and protection."

Kyoko's eyes widened and she felt something strange in her body.

It was as if all of the memories of Kuon were becoming less hazy. She could remember the exhaustion but also happiness as he came to her whilst holding their daughter and she tied the umbilical cord. She remembered how she had been harassed by another actress and he had held her all night whilst telling her how much he loved her. She remembered how they had painted the nursery together and she had laughed when he had paint on his cheek.

She could remember him and all those precious moments.

Everything else was a haze, but she could remember who was most important.

"Leave me alone," Kyoko warned him as the fire burned around her. She went to the outside of the building and without even having to look up the number, she called him. He had told her that she could always call him.

She just hoped that he would pick up.

…..

…..

"Kuon," Yashiro asked nervously as he watched his client stand up and pull on a jacket and his shoes. He stared at him as Kuon pulled out a pair of leather gloves that he didn't usually wear. "Kuon, talk to me. What is going through your mind right now?" he asked as Kuon didn't respond. There was a dark aura around him as if he were stuck in his own prison. "Don't do anything that could hurt your career. Tell me where you're -"

"I don't give a crap about my acting career," Kuon said as a darkness that had only slightly resurfaced during his time as Cain and Heel appeared in his expression. "Do you think they cared about hers when they hurt her."

"Think of Aurora," Yashiro said as he attempted to block the doorway. He now regretted telling Kuon the name of the crew member who had raped Kyoko. What was he thinking? Okay, he was thinking that Kuon would tell the authorities and get the man in jail but he wasn't expecting this. "You can't go to prison without thinking of your daughter."

"Get out of my way," Kuon said darkly as he looked at Yashiro with a type of evil that the manager had never seen before.

Yashiro opened his mouth to speak before Kuon pushed him aside. He didn't hurt him but he did see the man walk out the door as if possessed by some demon. He looked after him but it was as if a dramatic song from a mobster movie was playing, something with violins, an instrumental score.

Kuon walked out of the hotel. He knew that this crew member was staying in one of the other hotels despite the block of rooms. Was that to satisfy his own sick cravings? Kuon looked in the direction of the hotel but it was as if his mind had turned into that of a robot. All he could see was a target similar to that of a sniper and all that was going through his mind was how he would slaughter this man for what he did to his wife.

Making his way to the hotel, he heard one of the actresses who played a minor part screaming and crying. Was he the only one around? He wanted to drown out the sound but all he could see was Kyoko as he imagined the pain she had been through. Maybe he could make one small stop along the way.

As he came to see what the commotion was about, his eyes widened as he saw that the crew member who had violated Kyoko had moved onto his next target. He saw the way the woman was pinned to the bench as this lecherous criminal pinned her down and he saw as a knife had been put into her shirt and her face had scratches on it.

This man wasn't just a criminal, he was a psychopath.

With only anger and hate running through his veins, Kuon ran towards the man and forced him onto the ground, one hand pulling out the knife as he did so. "You think you can go around violating people!?" he yelled at him as the actress pulled back. She hadn't expected to see _this_ side of Kuon Hizuri.

Kuon felt his arm move as he threw multiple punches at the guy and then picked up the knife.

"What the hell are you doing!?" the man asked as Kuon stood only to kick him over in the dirt. He saw the blood pooling around him and felt the knife in his hand.

"You don't deserve to li-" he said as he aimed for the man's chest as the actress shivered. Just before he plunged the knife in, he heard his cell phone ring. It was the special ring that he had reserved only for when Kyoko phoned him. He blinked out of the state before seeing that he had beaten this man half to death and he was straining to speak. He needed emergency assistance but Kuon couldn't care less.

He took a step back as he picked up the phone. A crowd had gathered around and the actress looked terrified as tears rolled down her face.

"Princess?" he asked despite the fact that people were seeing the blood on his gloves and his clothes. "Are you okay?" he asked as he heard her sobs.

"I remember you, Kuon. I remember our time together," she said as Kuon froze.

At this point he seemed to remember where he was. He could see people staring at him in shock and some people looking at him as if he were a psychopath. He could remember these looks from before. They were the same looks on the faces of the people who had run from him, the monster, in America when he was a teenager.

"Kyoko, I…" he said as he heard the sirens. "Kyoko, that's great news. I may have to go somewhere right now, princess, but I promise we can talk about what you remember soon. Thank you for remembering me," he said as he saw the officers approach him as if _he_ were the violent criminal.

He put down the phone and dropped the knife. He looked around as if expecting them to handcuff him and take him to jail. As he felt them approach him and one hand get put in the cuff, the actress stood up. Her clothes were ripped and it was obvious that she had been hurt. There were cuts and bruises on her body and her underwear had been torn.

"Please," she begged the officer, "Please don't arrest him?" she asked, "Isn't there any other way? Mr. Hizuri saved me. He protected me," she said as Kuon looked at her. He hadn't known what he was doing and this actress was standing up for him.

The officer looked at a medic who had shown up and was checking over the crew member's body.

"He's not dead," they confirmed, "but we'll take him to the hospital anyway to do a check up."

The officer released Kuon's wrist from the cuff as Kuon stood there completely bewildered by the way his body had seemed to work on its own. He saw the actress smile and then come over to him.

"Thank you so much. I was afraid that he'd kill me," she said before crying and she threw her arms around Kuon despite the blood that was on his clothes and his skin. "You saved my life. You really are a hero, Hizuri-san," she said into his chest and Kuon put a hand on her back.

The officer looked at him, "I'd still like to talk to you about this to get a full report of the crime but the world would be a lot better if there were people like you around," he said. Kuon froze as the director stepped forward and looked at the actress.

"May I speak to you?" he asked her and the actress stepped away from Kuon and to him despite blood now being on her clothes. "Please don't feel guilty for what happened to him. I think Hizuri-san lost it because he was one of the people who violated Kyoko-san."

The actress shook her head, "I don't feel guilty," she said as she saw Kuon look blankly at the grass in front of him. "In my eyes that makes him even more of a hero."

 **End of Chapter Fifteen**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Thank you, reviewers of Chapter Fourteen**

Brennakai, Guest, Kris, Outback526


	16. Chapter 16 - With Her There

**AN:** I know that I already updated this one today but it made me feel really happy writing it so I wrote another chapter. I hope you enjoy.

 **Chapter Sixteen – With Her There**

Kuon had felt numb all over his body as he had answered questions for the police and helped them with their report. If it hadn't have been for _her_ calling him then he would have crossed over and done something that he wouldn't have been able to take back. He felt sick and completely drained.

They hadn't arrested him and instead had said that he was a hero and the man was now going to be taken and arrested – apparently, he was fired that day making it his final resort with the actress – and that he would be imprisoned. If it wasn't for that act then this would have turned out much worse.

Kuon couldn't sleep.

He looked over to Yashiro as he felt numb and saw the manager watching him concerned.

"Kuon, is there anything that I can do?" he asked and Kuon shook his head as he reflected on how he had behaved. He hadn't been himself. How come when it came to her he was most emotional. She brought out the best in him but he would go to his worst to protect her. Kuon looked over to the clock and sighed, soon it would be early morning. "If there's anything that -"

There was a knock on the door and Kuon looked down. Maybe that was the manager who was trying to figure out what was going on here. With a chilled breath, Kuon listened to the noise again and looked at Yashiro. "I'm sorry, do you think you could find out who that is?" he asked as he felt that the world was acting against him.

Yashiro nodded silently before a wide grin appeared on his face, "You're going to want to see this person," he said and Kuon raised an eyebrow.

"If it's the director then please apologize for me twice," he said and Yashiro opened the door to see just the person that Kuon needed to see. Kuon looked up and his eyes widened before he looked down, the blood was still on his clothes. She would know something was wrong. He had to handle this in the best way that he could so that she wasn't afraid of him.

"Hello," he heard her say in an unsure manner, "Are you one of the hotel staff?" she asked with a bow to Yashiro as Kuon smiled weakly and wondered how long he would be able to keep her since he had all this blood on him.

"No, I'm Yukihito Yashiro, I'm Kuon's manager," Yashiro said before seeing Kyoko smile but her eyes showed that she didn't remember him at all.

"I'm sorry, my mind is still a little fuzzy but I hope that we'll get along well," she said as she looked up with the expression of a hostess. She looked into the room and saw Kuon standing by the wall and shaking as he looked at her. Was this going to be what would frighten her away?

"Kuon," she said softly before walking over to him and placed a hand on his cheek before kissing him passionately. She pulled back. "Sweetheart, I'm sorry that I wasn't here. Thank you so much for everything, Kuon," she said as she looked back at Yashiro before looking at the floor. "I'm sorry that I don't remember your manager but I'm here. Thank you for helping me get those precious memories back," she said as she saw him still staring at her. She didn't want to tell him how it was Reino kissing her that brought them back.

"Kyoko, I…I did a terrible…my actions tonight," Kuon said and Kyoko looked at him.

"Did you kill anyone, sweetheart?" she asked as she held him in the way that calmed him down the most. She knew about his insecurities now and she knew ways of helping him that were definitely not public knowledge such as how to help him when he was broken.

"No. I nearly hurt a - hurt someone," Kuon said as he looked at her. "Does my mother know that you're here?" he asked and Kyoko nodded.

"Hizuri-san or Julie-san helped me book a flight. I heard sirens and I needed to see you," she said as she looked him in the eyes. "You're okay, right? They're not going to arrest you? Do we need to go on the run?" she asked and Kuon laughed weakly before shaking his head though they both knew that the laugh was mainly from anxiety.

"Sweetheart, do you want to tell me what happened? I could pretend to be Bo," she joked with him and Kuon took off his shirt and wrapped his arms around her, noticing how Yashiro was backing out of the room to give them privacy.

"You really remember me?" he asked, "You remember me rather than Corn the fairy prince who tried to -"

"I remember Corn who helped me through my pain as a child and Ren who was my guiding light in the acting field and I remember my favorite person of all, Kuon. I remember you. You are _my_ Kuon. You admit to your flaws and are less quick to admit to your assets. You're the person I look forward to seeing every morning and you're the person I feel safe with at night. You're Kuon, _my_ prince," she told him before wrapping her arms around him again.

"So, what happened? I know that you lost it but -" Kyoko said as Kuon looked down. He didn't like keeping secrets from her but he didn't want to hurt her. He wasn't sure which of those two things was most important.

"I wasn't Ren Tsuruga tonight," Kuon said as he wrapped an arm around himself.

"You know that as much as I loved Ren, I know that you have other sides to you. Don't you think that I've accepted your history and the fact that you can snap sometimes. I don't care about your anger and I know how hard you struggle with the past. I love you, my sweet Corn," she said and Kuon looked at her with a pained expression.

Maybe the truth was better.

"Do you remember what happened before the hospital?" he asked her and Kyoko looked down as if trying to think. She closed her eyes but continued to draw up a blank and so shook her head.

"I imagine that it was something horrible?" she asked and Kuon looked at her.

"You were raped," he said before looking down, "And I was on a stupid on location shoot and I couldn't be there for you. I am so sorry," he apologized as he placed a hand on his forehead. "I'm such an idiot."

"Sweetheart," Kyoko began as she placed a hand on his upper arm.

"One of those people is the man I beat up today. I'm sorry. I don't like the thought that there are people out there who have hurt you who are still going around and living their lives as if what they've done can ever be forgiven. I can't stop myself when -" he said and Kyoko wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you. I love how much you want to protect me. You're the only man who has ever cared for me this much and I…" Kyoko didn't know what to say next so instead she stopped talking and pressed her head into his chest not saying anything. This was her home, this chest, these arms, this was home for her.

…..

…..

Kyoko smiled as she stood in the shower with her husband who looked as if he might faint at any point. She felt the warm water in her hair and then put her hands on Kuon's shoulders as she leaned up to kiss him. She smiled as she pressed soft kisses to his arm and chest. "I feel stupid," she said as she saw Kuon watching her and she knew that he was looking at her as if she was a precious art piece with more sentimental value than could ever be measured.

"Why?" Kuon said as he massaged her shoulders for her and Kyoko felt the safety of being next to his chest. She hummed as she felt him touching her so gently and so affectionately.

"I did something really stupid. I forgot you," she said as she looked up at him and laughed. "I am so happy that I was able to remember," she said before she felt a tightness in her stomach. She wasn't sure whether or not to tell him about the kiss. When she had done it she had thought it would be wrong and was fearing his anger, with her memories back, she was fearing his pain.

"You were still with me," he told her and Kyoko shook her head, "I mean, we were still together and I had faith in -" he tried to argue and Kyoko looked at him with a smile.

"You took care of me whilst respecting my boundaries. You helped me pick what was best for me by acting like a friend and understanding that you might not get me back. You did everything that you could for me, Kuon, without ever asking for anything back in return." Kyoko smiled softly as she looked at him, "Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me for that," Kuon argued and Kyoko opened her mouth as if to defend herself before Kuon kissed her, as he pulled back he smiled more, "You'd do the same for me."

Kyoko blushed before nodding, "Exactly the same. I just hope that I get to remember everybody else, we must have lots of people around us who I don't know yet," she said and Kuon nodded as he let his fingers go through her hair. "Should we get out of the shower soon," she asked before looking down at her bruises and marks from where she had been hurt. "I'm sorry that you have to look at -"

"You're gorgeous," Kuon told her as he looked at the bruises on her lower body. They made him want to go out and stab some people, but he had to concentrate on her kindness and her love. He had to calm himself before something like tonight happened again.

"There might be scar—" Kyoko said before Kuon wrapped his arms around her.

"You are so gorgeous and so amazing and I love you so much. Don't ever think less of yourself," he told her before Kyoko felt a few tears in her eyes.

"Somebody kissed me, I got angry and I wanted protection and I thought of you and then the memories came back," she said quickly but then looked down, "He just kissed me. I didn't want it. I didn't -"

"Fuwa?" Kuon asked, "Like the time he wanted to 'taste the Valentine's chocolate'?"

Kyoko blinked at him confused and tilted her head to the side. "I'm sorry. I'm drawing a blank," she said before looking down. "This guy's name was Reino," she shivered and Kuon looked blank for a moment as if thinking about something. "I didn't want to kiss him. He was scary. He -"

"You used to call him Beagle," Kuon told her before kissing her head, "If thinking about him scares you then please use that name for him. Beagle."

Kyoko laughed weakly as she looked at him confused, "Is that a cute name?"

"No, it's more of a - well you misheard Vie Ghoul which was his band name just like you misheard Kuon when we were kids. You have always disliked him. I've always hated him," Kuon told her. "I can expect that sort of thing from him but that's all he did?" he asked to make sure.

"Yes, that is all he did, I did not kiss him back, I did not lead him on, one-hundred percent acknowledgment of that," she said as she gave a playful salute to him.

"I know," Kuon nodded as he wrapped a towel around her as they stepped out of the shower together. "I trust you. It's him that I don't trust."

Kyoko smiled. She was thankful that the two of them would get to bed soon and it wasn't just the towel which would keep her safe and warm today.

 **End of Chapter Sixteen**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Thank you, reviewers of Chapter Fifteen**

Guest, KrisXD, ktoll9, paulagato


	17. Chapter 17 - That's the Difference

**AN:** I am sooo sorry to you guys for not having updated this story for so long. I really do hope that you are still enjoying it and again thank you for returning to it, I really do appreciate. Between working retail and studying court reporting as well as the concussion, the end of last year really got away from me.

Well, I hope you enjoy my work.

 **Chapter Seventeen – That's the Difference**

When Kyoko awoke she finally felt safe but the guilt was starting to get caught up in her stomach and making knots in it. She took a weak breath in and then tried to calm herself. She remembered her family, she should feel safe with that. She knew her daughter, Aurora, she knew her husband. As long as the three of them were together it should be fine.

"Are you okay?" she heard a man ask her and Kyoko froze before quickly nodding.

"Yes, yes I'm okay," she said as she reached a hand up to gaze into those emerald eyes. She looked into them and felt as if she could drown in the green emeralds like tropical oceans. She loved him. That was all she needed to make it through, as long as she loved him then it would be okay. "Do we have to get up?" she asked and Kuon shifted uncomfortably.

" _I_ have to get up but if you want to stay in bed all day and rest then please don't feel as if we need to be linked together but if you did want to co-" Kuon said and Kyoko immediately sat up.

"Yes, what are we doing?" she asked her husband who smiled softly.

"I was going to talk to the director. I think that the president has already spoken to him but I lost control of myself. I know that if I saw one of those men I'd do it again but I shouldn't have lost control of myself. I'm not a killer and I'm not a murderer but you are so important to me and -" Kuon said and Kyoko shook her head.

"Don't apologize for it," Kyoko told him, "it means you love me but….I don't want to see you locked up either, Prince Corn." As Kuon stood and started to get ready, Kyoko pulled on his sleeve to guide him smoothly into a kiss.

"Maybe you could spend time with my manager," Kuon said as he saw a little fear and discomfort on Kyoko's face. She hadn't been this shy around people when she and Yashiro had first met but then again she had had to make it on her own even when she wasn't with Fuwa. "He's a nice guy, you two are actually friends or were friends, I would trust him with my life and even with your life," he said as he showed the complete faith he had in Yashiro despite thinking that Yashiro should have expected that type of a response.

Kyoko looked at him before nodding, "Okay. You seem to trust him so I will too," she said as Kuon went to make the call.

…..

…..

Half an hour later, Kyoko was sitting outside a small ice cream shop with Yashiro with some clothing stores nearby. She took a bite of the ice cream that he had treated her to and she looked him over, her back straighter than he had ever remembered seeing it outside of acting.

"I'm so sorry," Kyoko said as she ate politely and then dabbed at the side of her mouth, "Kuon said that we used to be friends and I know you're his business manager but do you like this, shopping and ice cream and puppy dogs," she gestured to a pet shop that was in the shopping area. "or are you just doing this for Kuon?"

"Trust me, I love them, Kuon often teases me about that," Yashiro laughed before he saw Kyoko attempting to figure it out, "I'm not gay but there's nothing wrong with that. I'm a bit of a fanboy, I was into superheroes as a kid."

"Are you not into superheroes then?" Kyoko asked and Yashiro laughed.

"Well, I actually do like them, very entertaining but I wouldn't say that I'm a fan of them in the same way that I was as a kid. I think that before Kuon became Kuon, my personality could match with his very serious and disciplined one. When I first met you -" Yashiro said but Kyoko cut him off.

"I remember it. I hurt my ankle and you helped me, you made sure that I was okay," she said as she closed her eyes and nodded as Yashiro chuckled at that.

"I was really accompanying Ren or Kuon, he's the one who defended you from the paparazzo, but yes, I did try and take care of you because you really didn't like Kuon's attitude. The two of you really did heal one another," Yashiro admitted and Kyoko smiled as she remembered the incident.

"I'm sorry," she finally apologized though she continued to smile, "I would really like to say that I remember us being friends or I remember us spending time together but it's only Kuon and Aurora that I remember clearly right now. I do hope that we get to spend more time together in the future and reconnect," she said honestly with a smile and Yashiro grinned.

"I definitely hope we'll be able to reconnect as well but as long as those two you remember then things will be okay. Please feel free to lean on me whilst you're putting things back together. I think that Kuon will be okay with this but…do you remember anything from when you were abducted?" he asked and Kyoko shook her head.

"I just remember waking up in the hospital," she told him before putting two fingers to her forehead, "I'm a little scared to remember something that had such an impact."

"How about we don't think about that right now?" Yashiro suggested as he looked over at the woman and friend that he had come to really love in an unromantic way. "Why don't we finish the ice cream and go look at the puppies?" he asked and Kyoko nodded.

"Then maybe you can help me pick out a jacket or a hat for Kuon," she said as Yashiro nodded.

In the past there were a few times when he and Kyoko had met up and Kyoko had wanted his advice on something to buy for her husband, however in the end Yashiro always agreed with what Kyoko wanted most and Kuon had always been over the moon with joy when he had received it. Maybe it wasn't what Kyoko picked out that made him happy, it was that she had thought about him, that she had remembered him.

Hopefully nothing like the previous night would happen in the future.

…..

…..

"So, talk to me," the director said as he faced Kuon who was looking at the table as if he was caught up in one of his worst nightmares. "Tell me what's going on, tell me what happened," he said as he gestured to the water that Kuon had in front of him and yet hadn't taken a sip of yet. "You saw a situation and jumped in to help out?" he asked and Kuon nodded.

"A woman was being hurt and I knew that I could do something so I did something," he tried to explain and the director sighed.

"Kuon, you've always been so mature and professional before. I've made a case for you not to have any charges pressed against you with the police officers as long as you don't pursue that man. What my want is is for us to get back to filming but after something of this nature has happened," he said as Kuon looked down sadly. Had he gotten himself fired? Was he going to be blacklist from the acting community and the celebrity playing field in a way that not even Lory Takarada could save him from.

"What can I do to help?" Kuon asked weakly and the director looked at him.

"Are you able to continue on as if nothing happened?" he asked and Kuon nodded, "If you want to talk to the young woman that you rescued to explain things to her then I'll allow that but he has been fired and taken to jail. I should have fired him earlier when I had found out the connection to Kyoko but I hadn't had time before the altercation, again, my apologies."

Kuon stared at him shocked, he hadn't been expecting to be apologized to, he was expecting to be called a murderer and be told that he had to stand in the middle of the set and have people throw rocks and eggs and rotten fruit at him. He had acted out of anger and he was being forgiven. Something felt so wrong about this.

"Kyoko's here," Kuon said finally as he bowed his head. "She wanted to see me, she's at the hotel with me right now is that -"

"That's fine," the director nodded, "Tell her that I hope to reintroduce myself to her. I know it's been tough but hang in there and try to keep yourself calm, I hope things will turn out for the best." As he finished saying this, the director's phone started buzzing, "I'm sorry, I have to take this. Tell them to bill my room," he said as Kuon nodded shakily whilst watching him leave.

That had been too easy, hadn't it?

He had almost killed a man and now he had been apologized to. He had been told that he was heroic even after he nearly beat a man to death. Somehow he felt as if he had been overlooked for the violent offense and nobody really cared about it. A man on the ground covered in blood wasn't something that should be overlooked by most but these people were. He felt very out of place.

As Kuon walked out of the restaurant, he looked around as if imagining sirens coming to get him. He had screwed this up. No matter if he thought it was right, there were repercussions for beating a guy so badly that they needed to go to the hospital. Kuon pulled out his phone and made a call to someone he _knew_ wasn't going to let him off the hook that easily.

He smiled as the call was placed, "Hi, Boss, how are you doing?" he asked exhaustedly as he double checked on the time, okay, he was doing alright with the time difference.

"I'm thinking better than you are, I heard what happened last night, how much trouble are you in? Do you need me to set something up with your -"

"They aren't pressing any charges," Kuon replied, "I don't understand why but they say just to continue with the on location filming and try to forget that the incident happened."

"And you don't feel okay with doing that because you're remembering your teenage self," Lory sighed. "Tell me," he said slowly, "The men that you beat up when you were a teenager, why did you do that?"

"To prove I wasn't worthless, to prove I was better than them, because I was a messed up kid who felt guilty about wanting more time with his parents? Because I could?" Kuon replied

"So you did it to show how good you are and for your own entertainment, with this guy, why did you do it?" Lory asked and Kuon froze. "Was it for the same -"

"No. It wasn't, I wouldn't have even gone near the guy if it wasn't for what he did to Kyoko and what he was in the middle of doing to somebody else. He hurt my wife and I -"

"You did it for her and that's the difference," Lory said as Kuon blinked completely stunned.

Was that enough to differentiate what he had done that previous night to what he had done in all of those LA alleyways?

 **End of Chapter Seventeen**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Thank you for reviewing Chapter Sixteen**

Brennakai, ktoll9, paulagato


	18. Chapter 18 - Safety of LME

**AN:** Thank you so much for your patience in my updates, I am very thankful for them. I hope to update in the future on Sundays but I'm having kind of a down day so thought I'd update the new chapters I do have tonight. Hope you enjoy.

 **Chapter Eighteen – Safety of LME**

Lory narrowed his eyes, he was always good at noticing if there was any sense of betrayal to their inner selves in his actors especially in his best ones and the man in front of him was his best by far. Kuon was such an inspiration to so many. He was the idol who many of the newer actors wanted to be like and he had noticed a lot of girl's hesitancies to get close to him. Even with how he had acted in front of the cameras recently, girls adored him and guys wanted to copy him.

However, he didn't look like himself.

He looked older, exhausted, but happier than the past couple of weeks. Lory wanted to reprimand him for his actions as much as he wanted to praise him, but what the president had wanted to do the least was to hear those words come out of this man's mouth.

"I need to leave acting," Kuon repeated as his eyes stayed glued to the ground.

"What do you mean you need to leave acting because I'm going to have to do my best to get you to not retire, you need acting, Kuon," he said as he tried to put together a plan together in his mind. There were many ways of doing it but he didn't want to get Kyoko or Kuu involved. He did know that this man was lying to him by saying that. There was no chance possible that Kuon _actually_ wanted to leave LME.

"I think that with Kyoko's condition, it might be best for me to step back for four to six months from major roles so that I can concentrate on what to do and then you know that my head isn't in the right place right now," Kuon sighed and ran his fingers through his hair again. "As much as I wish that my head was in the right place, I'm still fighting."

Lory's eyes widened and then he smiled, directing a finger at the man sitting before him, "That's much better," he said and Kuon blinked as he seemed to ask 'much better than what?', "I can approve of that."

"You can…approve…of that?" Kuon asked slowly and Lory nodded. "What do you think that I was talking about?" he said and Lory stiffened.

"Well, it wouldn't be completely unexpected if you just decided to quit from acting forever just because of one of your silly whims," Lory replied as he waved his hand in the air, "but yes, I think that people will understand that you need to take a step back once your latest project is finished."

Kuon smiled with a nod, "I need to control the past version of me," he explained and Lory sighed.

"Use the word tame, use the word reflect, mature, but you thinking that you have to cage and control your old self won't do anybody any good," Lory commented before leaning forwards. "So, I heard that Kyoko remembered all about you, each piece the bad and the good."

Kuon nodded too, not even trying to hide the delight on his face. After all of the time that he had spent worried about how to treat her, after trying to stop other people from sending her to a mental hospital because they were complete creeps, after his heart getting screwed up like a failed paper airplane, he could see the light at the end of the tunnel.

"She does," he said with a relieved exhale.

"Which is good news for you because you really may have gone….what is the word that you always use, berserk if she hadn't. Your emotions become wound up like an elastic band," Lory commented as Kuon bit his lip to keep himself from arguing with this analyzation of his behavior, "And then you snap. I'm glad that you have her to smooth you out."

Kuon nodded, "Anyway, you must be busy, so I'll get out of your…"

"There's actually something that I have to discuss with you," Lory said as he gestured for Kuon to stay seated. He pulled out a folder and then looked at a piece of paper on it wondering if he should pass this information on or not. He looked Kuon over and sighed, he didn't want to do this and so he closed the folder again. "Actually, it can wait. I'll see you later this week."

"Are you sure?" Kuon asked as Lory nodded and he stood up, "Alright," he said slowly, cautiously, "Well Kyoko is waiting for me downstairs so I'm going to go and make sure that she's okay," he said before giving a respectful bow and leaving.

After making sure that he was gone, Lory looked over at the folder. He opened it up to show pictures of the exterior and interior of a typical Japanese house however what was different about this house was the dirt and the terrible living conditions and especially the blood. Lory looked at the address again. His secret sources had managed to secure this information for him and he had been thinking about telling Kuon. In the end he didn't trust him enough to not act on the information.

This was the location where Kyoko had been taken hostage.

…..

…..

As Kuon came down to the first floor of LME, he saw Kyoko sitting stiffly and trying not to interact with people despite the fact that Sawara-san had stopped by to say hello to her. It seemed that the usual friendly Kyoko was being a lot more timid about what was around her and Kuon wanted to make sure she knew who was safe and not. Sawara-san had known her for a long time and Kuon was absolutely certain that he had approached her only with good intentions.

"So, how are you?" Sawara asked and Kyoko looked at him with a weak smile.

"I'm feeling a little better," she said as she stared at him as if trying to find some way of instantly recognizing him. She attempted to search her brain to find out the details of this person but she couldn't He seemed friendly so if asked if he were friend or foe, she would have to guess that they had a good and supportive relationship but she really couldn't figure it out.

"I see that you've come out of the hospital. Are you thinking about coming back to work any time soon, you've always got such a lively personality that we quite miss it here," he said in a kind manner but Kyoko remained stiff.

"Oh, I…not until I've healed most likely," she said as she took a look from side to side and down the hallways. She felt guilty for not remembering being here apart from random times when she was with Ren or Kuon with brown hair as she sometimes called him inside her head. She was relieved when she heard the familiar sound of footsteps of someone with long legs.

"Sawara-san," Kuon smiled as he bowed again, "How are you doing today?" he asked before looking back at Kyoko who reached for his hand and squeezed it. Kuon turned to Kyoko before gesturing to the man next to him, "Kyoko, this is Sawara Takenori. He was one of the first people that you met in the entertainment industry and he's also the head of the talent department where you were accepted and worked in despite pursuing acting."

Kyoko nodded along to that because she knew that Kuon wouldn't lie to her. She still failed to recognize this man but since Kuon had a kind disposition towards him, she would rely on his judgment.

"I'm sorry," Sawara said as Kyoko stood up, fumbling a little, "I imposed on you without considering the state of your memory," he said but Kyoko repetitively bowed deeply. She felt so strange about this man apologizing to her when, according to how Kuon had introduced him, was her superior in this business.

"No no no," Kyoko said as she turned red, "Please don't apologize. It's not your fault at all. I don't want someone in a higher position apologizing to me especially for something that wasn't even their fault. I'm sorry that _I_ imposed upon you. I'd like to get my memory back as soon as possible to avoid making such mistakes in the future."

Kuon put an arm around Kyoko's waist, "It's really okay," he told her as he kissed the top of her head and hummed. He loved pulling her close to him and feeling her warm body against his, it made him happy to be with her. Kuon looked at Sawara-san and smiled, "It's nice to see you," he said to the older man.

"It's nice to see the two of you as well," Sawara-san nodded as he walked off. As he left, Kuon managed to slide Kyoko's bag off of her shoulder without her noticing it and get it onto his own arm. Ever since she had started at the Love Me section, he had been able to do things like that without her realizing. Kuon took hold of Kyoko's hand and started to walk out.

"Was it okay waiting for me down here?" he asked and Kyoko nodded as she looked around at the agency building. "I know that you've been here many times but it might still feel new, I think if you expose yourself to different places the memories will be easier to grab onto," he said and Kyoko watched him. He was an incredibly sweet and supportive person and she had always known this about him….well when she had her memories she knew this. She felt guilty that she had ever said such horrible things about him and started to believe even worse.

"It was fine, did you talk with the president?" she asked and Kuon nodded.

"I did, he respects the fact that I'd like to take maybe even half a year away from acting at the level that I'm doing it now. I really think that spending my time with you and Aurora would benefit me more," he said and Kyoko blushed as she felt incredibly special by that line, she had the feeling that it happened a lot.

"I think that I'm going to start a book," Kyoko said and Kuon looked at her with a grin.

"About fairytales?" he asked as he tried to imagine Kyoko writing a whole book of fairies, it was such a probability that he didn't know why he hadn't thought of that idea before. Kyoko however shook her head, "Oh, about princesses?"

"No, not writing a book," Kyoko said before looking down, "There are all these small things that remind me of what I knew before my memories got taken away from me. Sometimes even petals from certain flowers. I want to start a scrapbook and see if I can remember my life," she said before sighing. "Well, it'll be okay as long as I don't forget one thing," she said and Kuon nodded.

"Kotonami-san," he said and Kyoko shook her head.

"Although she does seem like a really good friend," she said as she looked up at the nature that surrounded her and also the city that blocked the nature showing the juxtaposition of what was and what is, she turned to look at her husband. "I never ever want to forget about you again, Kuon."

"I wouldn't worry too much about that," Kuon smiled, "I'll do my best to keep reminding you. I don't want to ever leave your side."

Kyoko watched him, "No. Never again. I never ever want to forget you again, Kuon. That was the scariest thing in my life when I remembered, when I realized that I forgot you. I don't think I could handle that pain ever again."

 **End of Chapter Eighteen**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Thank you to reviewers of Chapter Seventeen**

AppleSlices813, brennakai, Gues, KrisXD, ktoll9, paulagato


	19. Chapter 19 - The Address

**AN:** Wow, first of all thank you for your patience. Second, this looks like it only has a single digit of remaining chapters for this fic. Thank you for your patience and support and I really hope you enjoy.

 **Chapter Nineteen – The Address**

Kyoko was looking over pictures again, this had once scared her since she couldn't remember all the people within the pictures and it would look as if she were looking at another's life. With Kuon's support she had managed to feel comfortable saying that this was her life…their life. These were people who had roles and stories that were in their lives as well and she wanted to know the background behind people who would treat her with such kindness.

She had asked Kuon to write some stories down about people and he had gone through this very album and wrote two or three sentences for every single photograph. It allowed her to think that maybe one day she would be able to pick up all the pieces of her life and put them back together. She had been told that she might need to face her trauma to do that and she would do it if that's what it took.

She was just so thrilled that she remembered her life with Kuon and Aurora's life. She didn't want to lose a family that she had carefully put together. Family wasn't always the wonderful place that you expected for it to be but Kyoko truly felt that she had lucked out in hers. She didn't have a mother with her to disapprove of her less than perfect test scores, she had a husband and daughter who loved her no matter what.

Even though she had previously thrown insults and accusations at him, Corn didn't take those things to mean that she was a bad person and he wasn't judging her based on her fear. He was supportive and even when she didn't know their situation, he was supportive. He truly was a good guy.

He truly was a good guy.

She looked up at him to see that he was holding Aurora in his arms and she was giggling up at her Daddy. He was so kind and loving and she had always known these traits about him. Those were the type of things that she wanted to clutch onto. "You have your appointment today," Kyoko tried to remind him gently. Kuon would be going to see the president of the agency that they were both in that day and the two of them had agreed that Kyoko could join them.

Kyoko had been told that Lory Takarada had been a guardian to Kuon when he was fifteen and sixteen but after that he had legally been able to take care of himself though Takarada-san watched out for him. It was because Takarada-san was an old family friend to the HIzuri's and had cared about Kuon in the way that an uncle would before he was even born. He had more prejudice and love for Kuon and later Kyoko than any of his other stars but he played fairly and tried not to discriminate.

He was the type of person that would be good and helpful to Kuon and maybe even helpful to her.

Though she wasn't really sure that she wanted to go into acting. She liked working with Kuon but it was as if that passion had disappeared alongside her memories. Still, she would meet with their president and maybe he had an idea on the best move to make.

Kyoko smiled at Kuon as he started to get them ready to set out. Yashiro had agreed to take care of Aurora and Kyoko could only hope that that was okay. Until she herself had a sense of what was going on, she would rely on Kuon and allow him to make the decisions. She had trust that he knew what was going on.

…..

…..

Lory glanced down at the paper in his hands. In his mind he should have destroyed this information or at least any physical document with it on. He hadn't even sent his own men over there because he was so scared of what he would find out. He wanted to picture the Hizuri's with a lifestyle of comfort, security, and luxury and this address meant that those dreams would be shattered and they would have to spend years figuring out how to get over the trauma.

Both of them deserved so much better than to be constantly haunted by their past.

He sighed as he put it within one of his books on his desk thinking that nobody would look through those. He would be meeting with the Hizuris soon and he just wanted them to be happy and to be focusing on how to have a good life despite the fact that Kyoko's memories hadn't returned and Kuon had put his future at risk with a violent outburst. Yes, even with these factors in play, he hoped that they were enjoying life.

Lory heard the arrival of the Hizuri couple and he prepared himself to greet them.

He was trying to come up with the best plan to ensure that there was nothing but happiness for them in their life. He wanted them to only get the best of what life had to offer and though he knew that acting was a career that had a lot of stress in it and a lot of that came from the relationship you had with the media, with the persistent interviewers, there were things that were within his power to help them.

He tried to force the worry off of his face as he saw them.

"Hi, Boss," Kuon said with a casual bow but the two of them were looking at Kyoko who had dropped into a very formal bow and then was staring at Lory who was dressed up as a pirate.

"Did we…interrupt something?" she asked nervously, "I…are we on time, I'm so sorry if we -"

"It's okay," Kuon tried to assure her as he looked at Lory and realized what the hesitation was, "Kyoko, dressing in costume is just one of his. It's one of his hobbies."

"Passions," Lory corrected him and Kuon laughed.

"I'm sorry, one of his great passions in life, it gives him a sense of fulfillment," he joked and Kyoko nodded along with a smile. She wasn't sure that she quite understood but she wasn't one who felt that she had the right to judge others for their lifestyles, especially someone who had such power and influence as the president of a talent agency.

"So, please go ahead and take a seat," Lory gestured and Kuon took her hand, bringing it to her lips and kissing it as he sat down next to her. Kuon wrapped Kyoko up in his arms as they looked ahead at the president. "Please don't be nervous at all during this conversation," he said and Kyoko nodded. "I wanted to see how you were. I mean, after what you've been through, there's a lot of tension I'm feeling between the two of you. If you need to talk about it."

"I think what we want is the same," Kuon said as he leaned forwards slightly, "I think what we really want, the main thing that we want, is for Kyoko to feel safe and for her memories to be returning and just for us to continue on as a happy family."

"And I mean, I would want the details of what happened to me," Kyoko said and Kuon looked down sadly, "not the graphic details but I want to take some time and try to figure out what memories I'm missing. I've looked into it and some people say that facing trauma might be the best way to remember what you've lost and get those things back."

Lory hummed before going to the table and picking up the appointment book that he had slipped the address of the location where Kyoko had been taken into the back of it. He debated about whether to tell them about it but whereas he could see the benefit that Kyoko would find from it, he didn't want to send Kuon out on a rage. Kuon being in control of who he was was much better than him not having answers that he needed to properly think about the situation.

Whereas he could always depend on Ren to sit back and think things through logically, Kuon was a different case entirely. He would have given Ren this information without a second thought because Ren would have made sure that the authorities had a hold of it and maybe he'd check it out when they were there but he wouldn't turn it into a catastrophic wreck like Kuon might.

He sighed, "Maybe in time. I would try and relax a little bit for right now and see what comes naturally, without you forcing it," he said. He placed the book down on the table, not noticing that the paper which had the details on it had fallen down and he definitely didn't notice Kyoko picking it up and sneakily placing it in her pocket.

"So," Lory said to the two of them, "Kyoko, are you interested in seeing how the acting and entertainment industry works. I'm not suggesting that I set you up for auditions, not until you're ready for that but I think maybe there are other ways of sparking your memory that you haven't even considered."

Kyoko smiled to him before looking down, "Not really," she said, "maybe in the future. I'm really grateful that you've thought of the opportunity for me, but I'm not sure if I want to go into acting. I don't know where that idea ever came from but I'm glad that I met Kuon through becoming an actor, well remet him. I'm grateful for the life I have now but…the memories I have about acting are of being close to Kuon and I don't really need acting for that."

"And I've promised to support her no matter what she chooses," Kuon said as Lory pouted.

"Really? But you two were my biggest draws for people who wanted to use our acting department. No matter, there's another round of auditions coming up. Maybe I'll be inspired by one of those candidates," he said with a drawn out sigh.

A little later, the HIzuris were leaving the office and Lory decided that he was going to destroy the physical copy of the address. It wouldn't do anyone any good. However, as he went to take it out, he noticed that it was gone. He blinked. Maybe it had blown somewhere or dropped out and was still on the floor. He just really hoped that Kuon did _not_ have that information.

…..

…..

It was just a normal run-down house but that made it even more disturbing. This wasn't the scene out of a horror movie or some abandoned cabin in the woods. It was just a normal home in a normal, residential area which meant that the people who abused her could be anyone. Still this place was the scariest place that Kyoko had ever been and she felt powerless.

She could remember the way that they touched her and their hands that burnt into her skin. She could remember the pushing, the pulling, the yanking, the feeling that these men had that they were entitled to do whatever they wanted with her body. She remembered the pleading for them to stop, the guilt that she was hurting Kuon and even Aurora, the pure agony and wanting for it to end or go still.

She remembered how powerless she felt and how she had never wanted to feel that way ever again.

"Excuse me," a man said and Kyoko felt cold chills running through her body. The voice sounded familiar. The presence of the man felt familiar. It was getting too cold, too stiff, too painful to breathe. "May I help you?"

 **End of Chapter Nineteen**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Thank you reviewers of Chapter Eighteen**

Ashenvale, brennakai, KrisXD, Paulagato

 **Response to Reviews**

There's definitely going to be more detail on the kidnapping, that's what next chapter is going to focus on but I wonder if anyone can guess the mysterious man, is it one of the abusers? Thank you again for all of your support and there will be consequences to face for those who hurt Kyoko.


	20. Chapter 20 - Power of a Memory

**AN:** I decided to make this chapter the final chapter for this story. I hope that you enjoy it. I really am thankful to everyone who has supported this story over the months 😊 Thank you.

 **Chapter Twenty – Power of a Memory**

Kyoko felt as if the sky was splitting in two. She could see the happy world where Kuon lived, the light that sparkled but had a little bit of shadow in it as well. It was hard to admit but the most beautiful places had a little bit of shadow there because it was only with the shadow that you could truly appreciate the light. The other part of the sky was over this house, the dark and painfully cold world that was filled with rapists and abductors who she could remember in her hair, on her body, stripping her of her emotions and her memory

As she looked at the house the memories started to come back to her but with them there was that great pain.

"Excuse me," a man said and Kyoko felt cold chills running through her body, "May I help you?"

"You help me…" Kyoko said as she wrapped an arm around her body. She didn't want to talk to this man, she only had a half recollection of who he was or no…she had seen his face before, she knew that she knew him and she didn't feel fear or pain but how could she be sure?

"My name is Ruto, we've met before, I'm the personal assistant of the president," he said with a formal bow and Kyoko looked at him and then at the house. She stared at him. How could he have come here unless the president knew that she had taken the address to face her past and now she couldn't go any further, she just wanted for Kuon to take her home and protect her.

"I thought that if I saw the house that I'd feel better that I'd find my feet," Kyoko tried to explain and she felt her heart twisting in her chest. She looked down. "Memories are important, right?"

"I'd think so," Ruto told her, "because only when we see the bad memories can we truly appreciate the good memories," he looked at her. "I think that soon your memories will be returning," he told her and Kyoko felt her sadness return. She wanted to experience her memories but she would only feel safe if she did it with him there to help her, to hold her. She wanted her memories back but she wanted them with Kuon.

"Can you…can you call someone for me?" she asked and Ruto nodded, "Umm…my husband," she said and Ruto smiled.

"I will call Kuon-san at once," he said and Kyoko bowed deeply, her whole body shaking and messy tears covering her cheeks.

"Thank you," she said as Ruto gestured for her to sit in his car whilst they waited for Kuon to come and find her. Kyoko closed her eyes and she saw the faces of people who loved her, people that she had left behind and people that she wished that she hadn't. She could hear the words offering her encouragement, offering her love until…

"Hi, princess," Kuon said gently as she blinked up at him, "You had me really worried," he said and Kyoko threw her arms around him. She remembered those precious memories that she had shared with him, those precious moments.

"Memories," she said slowly, "They're important, right? Most important?"

"They are important," Kuon nodded as he took her hand and she led him to face the building, she saw the anger in his face but grabbed his hand, she shook her head. "I mean, even these horrifying memories, they are worth something."

"And yet, those are the memories which guide you most," Kyoko said as Kuon tilted his head to the side. By the way that she looked, it didn't seem that going up to the house and killing everyone he saw was something that she would ask him for. Instead it seemed that she was finding a resolution with the memories, finding some kind of peace.

"Kyoko, these memories, these men they need to be dealt with. They can't get away with what they did to you," Kuon argued and Kyoko laughed.

"Of course, they do. I want to see them castrated but I don't want it to be done from us," she looked at him and pressed her lips to his upper arm, "I want us to make so many new memories, so many happy memories that will help us remember the most important thing, our love for one another."

Kuon sighed as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "Are you sure that's what you want?" he asked her and Kyoko nodded. The painful memories would always be there but she hoped that they would be overshadowed by the happy memories of her husband, the happy memories of her life.

…

…..

Two months later, Kyoko had been cleared by the doctor as being able to return to her regular life. The court trial had punished the men who had hurt her and she was enjoying those moments with her family. The pain of the past always would have a possibility for pain, a way of being able to hurt her but she had to live in the moment. Still, there was one memory that would be in her heart forever, a memory that would guide her in her life.

It was the memory of a six year old girl who felt unloved by her mother and her fairy prince, a ten year old blond who showed her happiness and made her believe in a brand new world and she would continue to believe in that new world over and over and over again as long as she had him. As long as she could always have her memories of Kuon Hizuri.

 **End of If Love Was A Memory**

 **Thank you to the reviewers of Chapter Nineteen**

Erza, Kris XD, ktoll9

 **Response to Reviews**

I'm glad that you guys all liked the last chapter, hope you aren't too disappointed by the wrap up of this. Thank you so much for your support

 **Thank you to everyone who supported this fic, favorited it, followed it and to everyone in the future who might do the same. I will forever be grateful for all of you - Fay**


End file.
